For the love of Lilybelle
by Lys-Rose
Summary: Childhood friends, Lily and William grow up sharing a deep affection. But in the shadows, enemies lying in wait, ready to do anything to thwart their future plans. It will take courage and strength to our heroes before finally achieve happiness.
1. Chapitre 1 Prologue

**Chapitre 1 PROLOGUE**

 _MATLOCK, Derbyshire, 17 ..._

Richard Fitzwilliam faced his father. He wanted to get his consent to marry the most beautiful, the most spiritual young woman he had ever met, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, granddaughter of the Duke of Wrexingham and the Earl of Stratton.

His father, who was seriously ill but refusing to admit it, was in his office. He sat in a huge throne-like armchair. At his father's side were Richard's older brother, Viscount Matlock and George Darcy, his sister Anne's fiancé.

"Father, I have come to announce that I have asked for and obtained the hand of the young the most wonderful woman I've ever met, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"What? How could you? I will never give you my consent! I arranged your marriage with Lady Heloise Kingston and you presume to tell me you want to marry a girl of no standing?" The Earl did not control his anger or his words in describing what he thought of the young woman in question.

Richard clenched his fists, his face white with fury. "Sir, if you were in better health, I would call you out for your insults!" Richard said to his father, who was actually dying and weak, though his voice was still as strong as ever. "Even to satisfy you, I would never stoop to marry Giles Tremayne's whore; daughter of a murderer of women and children and sister to one of the worst libertines in all of England!"

He clenched his fists again as he spoke, and his two companions restrained him as it was obvious he was trying to control himself and not strike the man before him. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet is the granddaughter of a duke and an earl," Richard continued. "She is a respectable young woman. I will not say the same of the one to whom you are trying to sell me. Moreover, I believe that Lady Heloise is too ambitious to settle for an untitled, younger son. You delude yourself, sir. Miss Elizabeth will be my wife and the mother of my children."

The Earl, furious at the rebellion of his younger son, and despite his weakness, straightened up in his chair and said, "I disown you. I will not leave you a penny. You are no longer part of our family. Your brother will not help you so long as he depends on me. Neither shall Darcy if he wants to marry Anne.

The two men looked at the count, visibly shocked and angry. Richard looked at them as he spoke, "Charles, take care of Mother, our sister Eleanor and little Henry."

With that, he left the room without looking at the Earl. The valet who escorted him to the door did not look happy to obey the order of his master.

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire, 17 ..._

Elizabeth Bennet sat near the window of her room. She still thought about the terrible scene she had with her father. She was furious that he wanted to force her to marry a man as repulsive as Mr. Collins. She swore that she would not marry him. Mr. Bennet was furious and told her she would obey his orders because she was not yet of age.

Mr. Collins was even more furious at being rejected by the woman he coveted. Elizabeth told him she would not be married to an ignorant, greedy and almost illiterate fool whose physical appearance was as repulsive as his manners.

Mr. Bennet told her clearly that she would be married in two weeks and Mr. Collins would make her regret her insults. But Elizabeth coolly informed them that she would refuse to answer the pastor and that he would be ridiculed in Meryton along with the toad to whom he was trying to sell her.

Thomas Bennet, brother of the young woman, had been disgusted by the situation. He helped his sister to flee to Gretna Green to meet Richard. He attended the wedding and accompanied the couple to Dover where they embarked for the Indies. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Collins had been enraged to learn of the marriage, but it was too late to change anything there.

Richard had been disowned by his family. The wedding of Lady Anne and George Darcy was delayed. When Lady Catherine, the eldest of Fitzwilliam children, heard of the elopement she sent a scathing letter to her brother who, disdaining to read it, sent it back unopened and marked "Recipient unknown". This caused a real furor for the lady. Lady Catherine was not in the habit of being scorned. The contempt of her brother clearly said he cared little for her opinion.

Mr. Bennet said the name of his daughter would never be spoken at Longbourn in his lifetime, but he did not disinherit or disown her. Richard had the legacy that his mother had given him upon his majority. Moreover, he had won large sums of money gambling as a student, with the help of Thomas Bennet. Of this, the Earl was ignorant.

If marriage of Richard Fitzwilliam and Miss Elizabeth Bennet was a scandal, there was another much worse when the shameful relationship between Lady Heloise Kingston and Giles Tremayne was made public. The guilty couple were forced to marry. Needless to say, the dowry of Lady Heloise did not last long with such spendthrift people and they schemed to ensnare the Duke of Tremayne so as not to end up in absolute poverty. Lady Heloise had plans to seduce the Duke of Tremayne and hold a threat of scandal over him to prevent him from marrying. But her project failed completely. The duke looked at her with disgust before turning his back. She was furious but powerless. The Duke agreed to pay them a pension, provided they live in the country. They had to accept. They were both enraged by their circumstances but could do nothing to change them.

Her brother, the Duke of Kingston, could do nothing to help because he was in dire straits himself; However substantial his income, it was exceeded by his debts. He sought to marry an heiress but no young woman would marry a man linked to scandal, even if he held the title of Duke.

He was enraged, but unable to alter himself for the better. He did not try to cut expenses or stop his life of debauchery to pay his debts. Rather, he simply became worse, as if he had the right to live as he pleased. Many hostesses had closed their doors, but there would always be some who were ready to receive him.

The Earl of Matlock was stunned by the scandal surrounding the woman he had wanted to marry his younger son. He had not believed it when Richard had revealed her shameful conduct, but now he had no choice. He was aware that his son had avoided the taint of shame. Obviously Giles Tremayne was not the first lover of Lady Heloise. But that did not stop the Earl being angry with his son for having married a girl he ventured to despise. It was something that he could not forgive.

The shock of the entire affair was fatal to the Earl of Matlock. He died a month after the wedding of his youngest daughter, Anne. He was not present when his eldest daughter, Catherine, married Sir Lewis de Bourgh from Rosings Park, Kent, a widower and father of a four-year old boy.

Young Fitzwilliam Darcy was five years old when his cousin, Anne de Bourgh, was born. Her mother decided immediately that they would marry when they grew up. She paid no heed to the wishes of the parents of her nephew. She was not a woman to let anyone stand in her way. But she was to be disappointed and find that her whims were of no importance to anyone. Lady Anne and George Darcy were well aware of her shenanigans but they had no intention of yielding to her. Lady Catherine was mad with rage that no one would take her seriously.

Lady Anne had given birth to a baby girl, ten years after the birth of her son, who was named Georgiana. Lady Anne had been very ill and had feared for her life. But despite her weakness, she refused to give up. She wanted to live, to see her children grow and her grandchildren born. At last she healed much to the relief of her family. Lady Catherine was the only one not to rejoice that her sister survived because it compromised her plans, but she could not show it. She was enraged to see that all combined to ruin her plans but could change nothing.

Sir Lewis vowed true worship to his little Anne and spent much time with her. Knowing the ridiculous plans of his wife, he made sure to protect Anne against her scheming. Lady Catherine was to discover her insignificance, as had other women who had gone before.

Besides Richard, Lady Catherine had another brother, David, Viscount of Matlock and a sister, Anne. The first had married the daughter of a peer of the realm whose dowry was fifty thousand pounds. Lady Catherine had tried to oppose to this union for Miss Melton did not seem worthy of a future count. In reality, she was furious with what the young woman was not willing to submit to her authority and recognize Lady Catherine's superiority. Lady Catherine had chosen the daughter of a duke for her older brother, the same girl she had wanted to marry Richard. But neither brother would wed the young lady whose father had been hanged for the murder of many young women and girls. In addition, the girl was utterly immoral and her brother was no better. He was debauched, like his father. And if Lady Catherine believed that the family was rich, in fact it collapsed under debts. The viscount had put his sister in her place by advising her to mind her own business. It was not up to her to determine who he should marry. This had made her furious.

She had also tried to oppose the marriage of her sister, Anne to George Darcy, on the pretext that he had no title. Yet from the moment she had seen Pemberley, his domain, she lusted for him. But George Darcy had not given her the slightest attention. Only Anne mattered to him. Lady Catherine wanted Anne to marry the new Duke of Kingston, which had shocked the other family members. The Earl had clearly made it understood that he would never allow this man to approach one of his daughters and that if she herself was planning to marry the duke, he would disinherit and disown her. She had been so shocked by the threat that she had to give up her ambitious plans.

So she had seen her sister marry the man whose estate she coveted. But she thought she had found another way to get what she desired. Anne and her husband's opposition was of no importance. Lady Catherine could find a way to get what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2 Two family friends

**Chapitre 2 Two family friends**

 _Pemberley, Derbyshire, 1798_

The Darcys were one of the most important families of Derbyshire. Pemberley, their property, was renowned throughout the country for its beauty and the natural setting in which it was built. The family was currently comprised of four. George Darcy was master. He was a good man, loyal and honest, who took great care of all those under his responsibility. He was loved and respected by all. His wife, Lady Anne Darcy, nee Fitzwilliam, was the second daughter of the Earl and Countess of Matlock. She had been very sought after when she made her debut but her choice was on George Darcy, though she had higher-ranking suitors. Her choice had also angered her older sister, Lady Catherine, who tend to believe that everyone should obey all her orders. She was often disappointed in this area. The eldest child of the couple, Fitzwilliam, had just turned thirteen. He was a serious boy, polite and shy, who always felt ill at ease with strangers. He made an effort to be polite and pleasant, although his efforts were not always successful. The second child, Georgiana, was two. She was a beautiful baby girl, cheerful and kind in her family, but often frightened by the unknown. Her birth had nearly cost the life of her mother. But Lady Anne, who did not want to miss her children's lives, had fought against the illness that had weakened her and had finally triumphed. Everyone at Pemberley was relieved that she did not pass on.

The only person not happy about the survival of Lady Anne was her elder sister, Lady Catherine. After several seasons in the salons of London, she ended up marrying Sir Lewis Bourgh, master of Rosings Park, Kent. She had had only one child, Anne, a frail girl who was always sick, sullen and not very talkative. Lady Catherine, who dreamed of having control over Pemberley, decided that her nephew, Fitzwilliam, would marry her daughter, Anne, when they grew up. She absolutely cared not whether his parents or he himself would agree. She was determined to impose her will. However, she soon discovered that neither her sister nor her brother were willing to submit to her whims. Anne had told her sister of the "Darcy Charter" which prohibited the estate master to marry the daughter of a brother or sister of his father or mother. Lady Catherine had realized that her plans were in danger of failing. But she had not given up. She was determined to win her point. The views of others mattered little to her. She did not realize she had little chance of reaching her goal. The boy's parents had made it clear that it was not up to her to decide the marriage of their son and that her wishes were immaterial. She was furious, but determined not to give up satisfying her ambitions.

Young Darcy, called William by his family, except by Lady Catherine who proved much more formal, was aware of his Aunt's notions and found them perfectly ridiculous. Whenever his aunt mentioned the scheme, he just shrugged with a grimace of disgust and responded that his parents did not agree and that their will was the only one of importance to him and not hers. Lady Catherine was outraged. But she could not yet act.

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire, 1798_

The Bennets were the second largest family of Hertfordshire. They were known for the breeding of dogs for hunting and leisure. The family consisted firstly of the family head, Thomas Bennet, an intelligent, honest man who was devoted to his family. Mrs. Bennet, nee Gardiner, was from Derbyshire. Her father's estate, Honeysuckle, was only ten miles from Pemberley, and the families were long-time friends. Mrs. Bennet had a sister who had married a prominent lawyer in London and two brothers. The eldest, Henry, was heir to the estate, the second, Edward, became a respected judge in London.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet had been blessed by a family of five children in perfect health. The eldest, Tommy was thirteen. He was a bright young boy, kind and generous. He showed himself very protective vis-à-vis his younger siblings. After him came Jane, a girl of eight with a mild and amiable character. She never spoke harm of others and only saw the good in people. After Jane cam Elizabeth, Elizabeth was six-years old. With her black hair and amethyst eyes, she promised to be lovely. She had a lot of character and showed a great curiosity in all areas. She was the favorite of her father, whom she was very much like. Mary came next. She was a quiet and shy girl of four who preferred quiet activities to noisy games. The last sibling, Henry, was one year old.

The birth of two boys had provoked violent anger in Mr. Collins, a distant cousin of Bennet, as this destroyed, permanently, all hope for himself and his son to one day inherit Longbourn The Collins' had spent a century trying to appropriate Longbourn, but their hopes had been in vain. They were not at all appreciated by Bennet who refused to accept them at Longbourn. Most recently, the Mr. Collins had tried to approach the family coveting the hand of one of the Miss Bennets. But the mean, stingy and almost illiterate man was rejected with disgust by the young lady who had preferred another. Enraged at this deliberate humiliation, Mr. Collins had vowed revenge.

He first tried to kidnap Tommy. His machinations had failed in large part thanks to Elizabeth who had found them in the yard after releasing her dog, Nero. Nero had attacked the man who had just knocked down Tommy, without knowing that there was a second man who had struck Elizabeth in turn. However, her screams had alerted the inhabitants of the house. Mr. Bennet was out with a gun and fired at the man. Nero held the other under threat of his fangs.

Lizzie had almost lost her life in this adventure. But she had quickly healed. As for Mr. Collins, he was placed under close watch. Mr. Bennet had made it known that any attempt against a member of his family would see him hanged. Enraged, Mr. Collins had taken revenge on his son, reducing the boy to abject slavery, abusing him whenever frustration and anger arose. He understood that he would never get what he desired, but maliciously, he left his son to believe he was the rightful heir of Longbourn, causing some embarrassment to the young man. Only time would tell what would happen.


	3. chapitre 3 Travel in Derbyshire

**Chapter 3 Travel in Derbyshire**

 _Rosings Park, Kent, in April 1798_

The boy was standing in front of a portrait on the table. He looked silently at it for a long time. It was there that his mother found him a little while later.

"William?" The boy jumped and turned to his mother.

"Mother, why does she look so much like the young wife in one of the paintings in Pemberley's gallery?"

"It's simple. This is her mother." William looked at her with surprise.

"But I thought the Bennet were gentry and not be acknowledged in good company! This, at least, is what Aunt Catherine says."

"Mr. Bennet is the grandson of the Duke of Wrexingham. His brother is married to your godmother."

"Does he have children?"

"Yes, five. He married my cousin, Miss Fanny Gardiner, the daughter of the master of Honeysuckle. You know Mr. Gardiner's son, do you not?"

"Yes, Mother. Rob is one of my friends. But I know little about the family members who do not live in Derbyshire."

"Mr. Bennet is a very intelligent man who takes excellent care of his estate, Longbourn. He made sure that his estate is thriving to provide an adequate dowry to his three daughters. He also has a son your age. Do you not have a friend at Eton called Tommy Bennet?"

"Tommy? Yes, I do. He also looks like this portrait. It seems odd."

"Not that much. After all, you look like your father. And your sister like me."

"Yes," the boy nodded. "Tommy often speaks of his sisters. He says the eldest is an angel and the second a wood nymph. He is very proud of them and loves them."

"That is normal, is not it? Besides, the little Lizzie looks like her brother, aunt and grandmother."

"Tommy calls her Lilybelle."

"Right. Though she is young, they are very close."

"If they are family members, why do they have never been invited to Pemberley?"

"There is a long distance between Longbourn and Pemberley. They live in Hertfordshire."

"It is not so far as Pemberley from Rosings Park."

"You are right. But I think Mr. Bennet does not like to travel. However, I could invite them for the holidays. If he cannot come, he can allow his children to visit. It is a good idea, William. After all, as you say, they are part of the family. We cannot neglect them."

William's face brightened.

"It would be nice," he said.

"Very well, I shall do it. Now come. The tea will be served."

The boy grimaced. He hardly loved to be seen in society. Mothers always threw him speculative glances. He was old enough to understand their meaning. As heir to Pemberley, he was an advantageous match and ladies began to think of him as a possible future in-law. It amused him that these facts incensed his Aunt Catherine. She was quite decided that her nephew marry his cousin, Anne. The opposition of her sister and his brother-in this scheme did nothing to make her abandon it. She was convinced that she would eventually win her case. William might be worried but his mother had promised him that he had nothing to fear and that it would never materialize. He was relieved because his cousin was not very appealing in his eyes. If she appeared cheerful and happy in the presence of her brother, father and cousins, it was not the same with her mother.

With her mother, she appeared shy and not very talkative. William was certain Anne did not like her at all. With such a mother, this was not surprising. Lady Catherine did not allow anyone to contradict or decide things for her. She had tried to deliberately neglect the education of her daughter under false pretenses. But in reality, everyone knew she was afraid that her daughter had a talent for which she was unprepared. This would be extremely humiliating for a woman so proud who boasted endlessly of her own abilities. The truth is that Lady Catherine had refused to learn what was necessary for an accomplished girl partly by laziness, but mostly for lack of talent. It was something she always refused to admit. She tried to keep her daughter prisoner in the house claiming that staying too long outside was bad for her health. This was absurd. Fortunately, Sir Lewis had intervened and would not allow his wife to abuse their daughter.

 _Longbourn, Hertfordshire, June 1798_

Elizabeth Bennet, Lilybelle as she was known to her family and friends, had rushed out of the house. She was eager to leave. In less than an hour, the entire Bennet family was going to Derbyshire to attend the wedding of Uncle Edward Gardiner, her mother's brother, to Miss Madeline Brooke, second daughter of Reginald Brooke, rector of Lambton, sister of the Countess of Wallingford and niece of Viscount Harcourt.

Lilybelle had twice met her future aunt and loved her very much. She was a very nice and kind young woman who seemed very willing to love her future nephews and their brothers. Joyous barking interrupted the thoughts of the little girl. A beautiful Dalmatian rushed to her, tail wagging.

"Come on, Nero. We shall have a great trip. Papa said you can come with us." The dog barked in response.

A male voice was heard. –"Are you certain you have not forgotten anything, Lilybelle? Your sketchbooks? Your pencils? Your books?"

The girl turned and smiled at her older brother, Tommy. "Yes, Papa. Everything is stored in my trunk. I checked twice before the valet came down and loaded the carriage."

"Very good. Mama will come out with Jane and Mary."

"And Henry?"

"He is not coming. It is too long a journey for him. He will do very well with Nanny."

"It is a shame. He will not see the wedding."

"He is too young to understand what is happening."

"I hope he will not be too sad we left."

"Nanny will take good care of him, do not worry."

Jane left the house, holding hands with little Mary. She smiled at her brothers and sisters. The servants went out in turn carrying the trunks that were securely attached to the rear of the carriage. Among the servants, only the valet and the maid were to accompany them. Mr. Bennet and Tommy were to ride beside the carriage.

Lilybelle envied her father, but she knew she was too young to make the journey on horseback. The journey would be long because she hated being confined, but she had little choice.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet came in turn from the house and the time came to leave. A servant approached with horses saddled for Tommy and his father. The gentlemen rode while Mrs. Bennet and her daughters traveled in the carriage. The driver cracked his whip and the coach moved off.

The trip lasted three days. Little Lilybelle knew it would be long and boring, even if her mother would probably try to distract them. She regretted not yet knowing very well how to read. She would have been able to occupy herself during the trip because she loved books. Lilybelle saw that Nero sought to amuse Mary and smiled. Her little sister was too serious for her age. But the dog was very successful in making her laugh.  
The coach stopped halfway to London to rest the horses. Lilybelle took advantage of the break to take a walk with Nero. She was glad to be able to walk a little, even for a short time. However, she was forced back into the carriage that stopped again in London for lunch.

Nero was as hungry as his mistress and they took their time eating. Finally, after a short walk, they took the road until evening. The second and third days were grueling for Lilybelle. And it was only when the coach finally stopped at the steps of Honeysuckle, the home of her maternal grandfather that she heaved a sigh of relief before letting out a cry of joy and rushing into the arms of the old man. Lilybelle and her grandfather were very fond of each other.

Mrs. Gardiner, smiling, hastened to invite them in. There was also Uncle Robert, Aunt Lucy and their children, Rob and Vicky. The cousins were a little older than the Bennet children, the first having fifteen and the second ten years. But this did not bother Lilybelle who felt quite able to play with them whenever she had the opportunity to see them. She was happy to finally arrive. She was to stay for two weeks. There was the wedding of Uncle Edward, of course, but she hoped to take advantage of these holidays to see the area. She could not do it earlier because she was much too young. She knew that her father would not wish her to go too far from the house, even if she were accompanied by Nero because she did not know the area. And she had promised not to go overboard. She hoped Jane, Vicky, Tommy and Rob would agree to accompany her. But she had plenty of time to think about it.


	4. Chapitre 4 First meeting

**Chapter 4 First meeting**

The day after her arrival at Honeysuckle, Lilybelle got up early. She appealed to a maid to help her get dressed before going down to the dining room. As she was very hungry, she sat at the table, drank a large bowl of hot chocolate, eggs and bacon, grilled slices of bread with butter and marmalade and a large glass of orange juice. She slipped two jam filled scones in her handkerchief and went out of the house, Nero on her heels. The dog was treated to breakfast too.

Lilybelle was not afraid to walk far. But as she did not know the way very well she had to rely on Nero so as not to get lost. She therefore followed a trail, admiring the beauty of the landscape. As she had breakfast and was not hungry, she felt in top form. She was ready to take a very long walk. But she remembered the promise she had made to her father, she was not too go far from home because she was too young to go out unescorted, even being accompanied by her dog. The little girl preferred to be alone because it allowed her to think in peace.

Without realizing it, she had left the grounds of Honeysuckle to enter those of Pemberley just after crossing a bridge overlooking a wood. The little girl walked quietly for ten minutes then stopped suddenly, amazed. Lilybelle found herself in a large clearing where lay a wonderful meadow, all studded with bright flowers. Here, sprang from the thick white, perfect, in a bright light, wild bluebells and other bells also in all shades of blue and wild carnations gracefully raised their delicate petals and purple gentians. There was also a multitude of flowers whose name was unknown to her, in warm colors, with amazing shapes. The charm of the landscape was enhanced by the thickness of the trees that surrounded the meadow like guardians. And foliage, all shades of green, tender green discharges, dark green leaves, appeared in the morning light, like precious jewels woven by the sunlight that slipped through.

The girl picked some flowers here and there, and began to make wreaths. She placed one on her hair - she had pushed her hat back because she hated wearing it, and thought it was much better that way.

She made a second crown for Nero but realized her dog would not likely appreciate being crowned. Oh well! She would keep it for Jane or Mary.

Absorbed in the contemplation of the landscape, she did not realize that a boy of handsome visage, whose face exuded honesty and kindness watched, half hidden behind a tree. Nero became aware of his presence, though he felt no threat to his little mistress and did not show by any sign that he felt danger. The dog slightly nudged his mistress before turning his head toward the unknown boy. Lilybelle's eyes widened in surprise.

He was a young, very attractive boy with brown curly hair and eyes of jade with gold glitter. He was tall for his age and had a serious face that breathed frankness and honesty. He gave her a warm smile, though a little shy. "Hello, Miss, are you lost?" he asked.

"No, I am out for a walk," replied Lilybelle.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Honeysuckle?"

The boy shook his head. "No. You are at Pemberley."

The girl's eyes widened. "Pemberley? I did not realize."

"We are next to Honeysuckle. Have you crossed a bridge?"

"Yes. I went over the bridge that crosses the river."

"Well, the bridge is a boundary between the two estates."

Before the astonished gaze of the little girl, he realized she did not understand his words. "The river serves to separate the two estates. On one side, is Honeysuckle and on the other is Pemberley. It is this side that we are now on," explained the boy.

"Oh! So I have strayed?" asked the little girl.

"Yes."

She gave him a smile that made him blush. William found himself struggling with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were the color of amethyst. He was absolutely fascinated. Without his knowing it, the little girl took possession of his heart. He would not discover it until years later. As for Nero, reassured that his little mistress was not in danger, he came spontaneously offer his paw to the boy.

"Do you live at Honeysuckle?" he asked.

"No. It is the home of my grandfather. I am here for the wedding of his son, my uncle Edward. Do you know him?"

"Yes," he replied. "But I am better acquainted with his fiancée, Miss Brooke, who grew up not far from here. Will you allow me to introduce myself? My name is Mr. Darcy."

"Elizabeth Bennet. But everyone calls me Lilybelle."

The young boy was amazed. This was the little sister of Tommy, the one of whom he had spoken to his mother a month before.

"It is a very pretty name," he said.

The girl smiled. "My brother called me that first."

"How he did come up with such a lovely name?"

"When I was born, he would call me Lily because it was the name of my sister Jane's doll. And he said I was beautiful. He ended up calling me Lilybelle, and then everyone did the same."

He nodded. "That is a very nice story. Do you want to come with me? I will take you to my house. I think it would be better that you return by coach."

The little girl thought for a moment. To tell the truth, she felt tired. And she knew she was would be scolded by her papa. It was better that she returned as soon as possible.

"Okay." She looked at the clearing with an air of regret. "I have never seen such a beautiful place. Do you think that the Garden of Eden looks like this?"

"It is perhaps even more beautiful," William said. "But I agree. This clearing is beautiful during the summer and is a marvel to all who see it."

"I wish I knew how to paint and I would put it on canvas," said the girl. "But it probably would not look as good. It is better to leave now."

He showed her the way and soon after entered the gardens. Lilybelle's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! It is like a fairytale palace!"

"Not really," replied the boy, amused. "It is just a beautiful home."

"It is a palace where you are the charming prince," decreed Lilybelle a definitive tone.

The boy blushed but did not protest. His mother had taught him that he should not contradict the ladies. It was better to avoid it. This girl seemed to have character. He hoped she was not like his Aunt Catherine. He realized she was talking to him.

"...to kneel," she said.

He looked at her in surprise. "What? What are you saying?" he asked, puzzled.

She gave him an almost angry look. "A prince must wear a crown. So you must get on your knees so I can crown you," replied the little girl showing him crown of flowers she was holding.

A little embarrassed, William looked around to make sure no one could see them, and then he nodded. He knelt down and lowered his head. Lilybelle up the crown and placed it gently on his head.

"I name you the Prince of Pemberley," she said solemnly, and she kissed him on both cheeks.

William turned scarlet. Nero came to offer his paw in friendship. He smiled and stroked the dog's head before getting up.

Lilybelle touched the small leather bag she wore fastened to her belt.

"Oh! My scones! I forgot I had them."

"Scones?" William repeated.

"Yes. I brought them with me."

She carefully removed the scones and offered one to the boy. Nero came up, claiming his share, which made the two children laugh. Each gave him each a piece and ate the rest before the dog could beg another morsel. They then continued toward the house and soon met another boy who laughed upon seeing them.

"You are now transformed into a pretty young lady, William!" He sneered.

Fitzwilliam clenched his fists, looking at the newcomer angrily.

"Who is this?" asked Lilybelle.

"This is George Wickham, the son of our steward, William replied.

"He has a sly and wicked face. I do not like it," she said, loud enough for the person to hear. "He should remain in his place at the stables or the kitchens."

Wickham paled with anger. Sensing a threat, Nero stood in front of the two children and showed the fangs to the newcomer. The boy shot them a look full of hatred and walked away without looking back.

"He is jealous of you," Lilybelle said softly.

"I know it. But it is better not to say. His father is a respectable man and he would be hurt."

"Okay. I shall simply ignore it, as I do with Mrs. Dutton and her two pesky daughters!"

William smiled and nodded. Apparently he was not alone in having to bear the presence of undesirable knowledge. By this time he no longer relied on the friendship of George Wickham. George was a hypocrite, he was a sneaking, lying, manipulative, thief. Fitzwilliam hoped that his father would eventually take notice.

William took the hand of his little companion and they went up the stairs to the double front door which was open as it always was in daylight during the summer months.

In the lobby, he met Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, who came to greet them. "Who have you brought us here, Master William?" she asked.

"She is a wood nymph I found in the clearing," the boy replied, sounding a bit boastful.

"A nymph! Just so! Well, Master William, you will introduce her to your parents. They are in the living room with Miss Georgiana."

"Thank you, Reynie," said William, smiling at the housekeeper before inviting his companion to follow him.

Lilybelle nodded and followed him to the living room. The valet opened the door and stepped forward to announce: "Master William and a young lady, Lady Anne," he said.

They went in. Lady Anne was sitting in a big rocking chair with her little three year old daughter on her lap. Mr. Darcy, meanwhile, was sitting at a small desk with a stack of letters before him. George Darcy smirked on seeing his son.

"There is a pretty sight!" he exclaimed. "Have you become the king of some unknown realm, William?"

"No. Only the Prince of Pemberley," William retorted, eyes bright with challenge.

"Where did you find this girl, William? And where does she come from?" asked Lady Anne.

"I found her in the big clearing, Mother. She came from Honeysuckle. She did not realize she was at Pemberley after crossing the bridge."

"Honeysuckle! From the manor?" asked Lady Anne.

"Yes, it is the estate of my grandfather," said Lilybelle with a curtsey.

"This is Miss Elizabeth Bennet," said William.

"Lilybelle," corrected the girl. "Papa only calls me Elizabeth when he wishes to scold me."

William frowned at the idea. Mr. Darcy saw the reaction of his son and was amused. It seemed that this little girl had won the heart of his son from the first meeting. And he probably knew! That was promising.

The little girl sitting on her mother's knees shook and tried to get off. Nero, who bore all children a true worship, groaned and looked at his little mistress pleadingly. Lilybelle laughed.

"You know the rule, Nero. Request permission."

The dog rushed to Lady Anne, sat down and extended his paw with an imploring look.

"This is a brave dog who asks permission to play with my little Georgiana, is not it?" asked Lady Anne, visibly amused.

"Yes Madam. He does not approach children otherwise," said Lilybelle.

The dog sat at Lady Anne's feet. Little Georgiana was deposited on the ground and immediately came to the dog that she began to cuddle. If she sometimes played a bit rough, the dog did not flinch.

Lilybelle looked on smiling. She found it very amusing when her dog was with children eager to give him big hugs.

"Father, may I ask you to call for the coach to return Miss Bennet to Honeysuckle?" asked William.

"Very well, son," said Mr. Darcy.

"Thank you, Father. Since Nero is busy, may I escort Miss Bennet to the portrait gallery? There is a picture I would show her."

Lady Anne smiled as she had guessed what he was talking about and she gave her husband a knowing look.

"Why not?" Mr. Darcy said. "But do not stay too long, William. You must bring your young friend to Honeysuckle before her family is concerned about her absence.

"I promise, Father."

He led his young companion to the portrait gallery. Lilybelle followed without protest. There were many canvases and William named her the names of the subjects with some pride. However, there was a portrait which was more important in William's eyes.

When Lilybelle found herself in front of the portrait, she smiled as she recognized her father next to her Aunt Lizzie.

"There is a portrait of a lady that is the utter image of this lady at Rosings Park, Kent," said Mr. Darcy pointing to the little girl's aunt.

"It's Grandmother Bennet," said Lilybellle, "she is the mother of my papa, and my Aunt Lizzie and Aunt Vicky, who married Lord Clayton."

"Lady Clayton is your Aunt?"

"Yes."

"I know her son, Christopher."

"Kit is my cousin."

"Of course. Tommy Bennet is your brother. He is also one of my friends."

"I am glad to have met you. I think you are very nice."

Fitzwilliam could not help but blush on hearing this compliment.

"Besides, Nero likes you, too," said the girl, pointing to her dog. "He offered you his paw immediately. This is not so with everyone."

"I like him too, I like dogs."

"He can tell. This is why he is so friendly with you."

"He is clearly gentle as a lamb with children."

"Oh yes! He loves them! Especially small ones. He would not hesitate to attack those who try to pick on one of them. Nero is very protective."

Taking advantage of their presence in the gallery, William showed her other portraits before returning to the drawing room where Lady Anne offered them juice. The carriage was ready to go. William had no difficulty obtaining permission to accompany Lilybelle to Honeysuckle. He did not want to leave his little companion immediately.

They went out into the yard where the carriage drawn by two horses was waiting. A footman held the door open and had lowered the step. Lilybelle turned to Mr. and Mrs. Darcy and politely thanked them for their hospitality, while making a graceful curtsey. Nero was the first to get in the coach. Then Lilybelle followed, helped by the valet and finally William. The step was raised and the door closed. The children made a last wave, the driver cracked his whip and the horses took off.

 _You will see that I have made changes in the beginning of my story. Sorry if this seems a bit confusing. I had already typed the first chapter that I thought to use for another story, but I decided it would be out of place in this world._

 _I will not detail our childhood heroes. They meet regularly, but it is useless to talk about. The rest of the story will be more important._

 _Putnam: Actually, I expected something with Mr. Collins, but not with the father. He died in the original story, but his son will serve me. I think what I plan for it will be very funny._

 _It should not be careful with the advice that bears my name. It was just a test for me. I'm not very familiar with the use of the site._

 _I am looking for help to translate my story in English because my knowledge is lacking._

 _I look forward to your opinions._ _Thanks._


	5. Chapitre 5 Back to Honeysuckle

**Chapter 5 Back to Honeysuckle**

The ride was short. As they arrived at the house, Lilybelle saw her brother and father in the yard. They must have noticed her absence and were obviously preparing to go looking for her. When he saw his daughter alight from the carriage, Mr. Bennet rushed to her. "Lilybelle! Where have you been?"

"I was at Pemberley," replied the little girl, "and I met its prince."

Tommy, who had followed his father saw his friend who was out of the coach after Lilybelle and could not help bursting out laughing. "Looks like our Lilybelle made a new conquest, Father!"

Mr. Bennet saw the boy, saw the crown on his head that he seemed to carry with pride and could not help smiling. "I see. You will always find someone to speak on your behalf, will you not, Lilybelle?"

The little girl smiled. "Nero loved it, too. And he let his little sister cuddle him."

"Nero has a little sister?" Mr. Bennet asked, puzzled.

Young Darcy thought the time had come to intervene. "She is talking about my sister, Georgiana, sir. She is only three and love dogs."

Tommy smiled, trying to imagine Nero allowing himself to be cuddled by a little girl. He must feel rather privileged. "Father, may I introduce you to my friend, Mr. Darcy, of Pemberley?" he asked.

The boy made a perfect bow. Mr. Bennet imitated him and smiled. "If you will let yourself be led by the nose by this young lady, young man, you may regret it later. She can be very stubborn when she chooses."

"That does not scare me at all," replied the boy, proudly raising his head.

"I am not stubborn!" Lilybelle protested indignantly.

"Of course. When you want something, you know how to get it. You are a little terror." Lilybelle smiled and gave her father a look which she knew he was unable to resist.

Mr. Bennet sighed. "You must not go out alone, Lilybelle. Your brother, your cousins or a servant will always accompany you now. Otherwise, I will be forced to punish you. Do you understand?"

"But I was not gone long…"

"You were gone over an hour!"

"Oh!" The little girl seemed sorry at that. "I did not realize."

"This time, I forgive you. But you must not do so again. You must understand that you are too young to go out alone. Even with the protection of Nero. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa."

William was sorry to see his young friend being scolded. But he knew that Mr. Bennet was right. She was lucky to come across him. She could have met with danger and even Nero would not be enough to protect her. "Your father just wants to protect you, he said to the little girl.

"I know. Papa is my grand knight and now you are my little knight."

"I thought I was your little knight!" Tommy cried, pretending to be offended.

"Well, now I have two little knights."

This response provoked laughter from everyone. William let out a small sigh. He did not want to, but he had to go home. "I have to go now," he said.

Lilybelle's expression was sad. "Really? Is it really necessary?"

"I am afraid so."

"We will see you after the wedding tomorrow," Tommy said.

"Indeed. I shall not miss it for anything in the world," said Fitzwilliam

"Oh! So, I will see you soon." Lilybelle was not happy to lose her new friend so soon but she knew she would see him again in two days.

William bowed politely and got into his carriage. The coachman turned his horses and they set off at a trot. Lilybelle heaved a sad sigh.

Tommy approached his little sister and said kindly. "You will see him again soon, Lily. Do not be sad."

"Okay," said the little girl. "I am going to see Mama and tell her what I saw."

"And what did you see?" Mr. Bennet asked, intrigued.

"The Garden of Eden. I saw the snake too. It was wicked, malicious and jealous. I do not like it at all and neither did Nero; he snarled at it!"

"Do you know of what she speaks, Tommy?" Mr. Bennet asked, a little worried by the words of his young daughter.

"I think it is Mr. Wickham, William's playmate. Lily is right, Father. He is devious, hypocritical and jealous. But those who know him well are not fooled for long. I am glad that Lily sees him as he is."

"He made fun of William because he wears a crown of flowers on his head. I told him he was bad and he should remember his place."

Tommy laughed. "That did not please him. Despite the fact that his father is the steward of Pemberley, it behaves as if he was the heir. Which is ridiculous."

"I think, in this case, it is better to avoid him whenever possible. But you saw the Garden of Eden, Lily?"

"There is a big glade full of beautiful flowers and colors!" the little girl exclaimed an enthusiastic tone.

"I saw the place and I agree. It is beautiful," Tommy nodded.

Mr. Bennet nodded. "I have to say I am curious to see this place. But we will talk later. Go join your mother before she is worried, Lily."

"Yes Papa."

The little girl began to climb the stairs and disappeared into the house. Father and son followed at a more sedate pace. They were very amused by the scene that had taken place before them. When Tommy had seen William crowned with flowers, he had great difficulty not laughing. But he had wisely chosen because it seemed that his sister would not have been happy with him. In this he was right.

Lilybelle ran to the drawing room where she knew she would find her mother, Nero on her heels.

Seeing her, Mrs. Bennet let out a sigh of relief. "Lilybelle! Where have you been? I was getting worried."

"I went to Pemberley, and I met its prince."

Mrs. Bennet could not help laughing at her little girl. "A prince? I did not know there was a prince at Pemberley."

"Now there is one," said the little girl in a decided tone. "It is I who crowned him. He is my knight now. His name is William."

The women exchanged amused glances. "Do you know him, Mama?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"Yes. He is a very nice boy, well-behaved though rather shy. Maddy also knows and loves him very much. I think it his goodness that draws our Lilybelle. With her, he quickly forget his shyness. I hope you will be kind to him, Lily. You should not push him too hard."

"I would be nicer than the hateful Serpent!"

"Who is this snake?" Mrs. Bennet asked anxiously.

"He is a naughty boy who is jealous of William and nasty. His name is George."

Mrs. Bennet turned to her mother. "Do you know him, Mother?"

Mrs. Gardiner replied, "Yes. He is the son of the steward. Lily is correct. The boy is a devious hypocrite. He knows how to flatter the master of Pemberley, but William is not fooled. Which is a good thing. He will not allow Wickham to manipulate him as an adult."

Aunt Lucy Gardiner, wife of the eldest son smiled at her mother-in-law, "I do not think there is any danger, Mother. William is an intelligent boy and I am sure he is wary of this boy. He will be on his guard."

Mrs. Bennet turned to her daughter. "You must not go out alone, Lily. Take your brother the next time you want to get out. And remember to inform someone of your absence."

"Yes, Mama," replied the little girl. "May I ask William to dance at Aunt Maddy's wedding?"

"It is the gentlemen who must ask, not the ladies."

"But if William is shy, he will not dare to ask. And I want to dance with him. So I shall ask him if he does not ask me."

The three ladies laughed. "We shall see, dear. You will need to be discreet at the wedding."

"Yes Mama. I promise.

"Very good. Go play with your cousins now."

"Yes, Mama."

The girl rushed out of the room to join her cousins. She was looking forward to the wedding day. She was certain that her friend William would be agreeable. Maybe she would have no trouble convincing him to dance with her, after all. He was too nice to say no.


	6. Chapitre 6 Wedding

Chapter 6 Wedding

The big day had finally arrived. When Lilybelle awoke, the sun was shining in the sky through the shutters. She opened her eyes, sighed, sat up on her bed, languidly stretched her full length, and turned her head to cast a glance at her sister, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. After remaining seated a few moments, she stood up, slipped her feet into her slippers and put on a white chiffon gown with a belt the same color as her eyes. Lilybelle heard the door open and saw Nanny slowly coming in.

"Already awake, Miss Lily?"

"Yes. Today is that Uncle Edward marries. I must hurry."

"It's not necessary. You have plenty of time."

"But I want to take a walk in the garden before leaving."

"You can go in the garden, Miss. But you must not get dirty. Otherwise, your mama will be angry."

"I shall be careful. Nero needs to go out. I will not stay out long."

"Very well, miss."

She emptied the pitcher into the basin and began the child's toilette; washing her face, neck, armpits, and body. Then she carefully dried the child.

Then she dressed. She began by putting on a shirt and pantaloons decorated with small ruffles. Then it was time for a white chiffon dress with a belted high waist tied at the chest, and short sleeves. She completed the look with an off-white spencer decorated with small drawings.

Nanny then proceeded to remove Lily's cap and unpin her long tresses, letting down her sumptuous black hair to detangle. She brushed her tresses until they shown. Then she separated the hair in two smooth sections and pinned it up using small silver combs with pearl beads. The style was finally adorned with a crown of white flowers.

The little girl admired her hair for some time and her beautiful amethyst and gold flecked eyes shone brilliantly. Her red lips revealed tiny pearl-like teeth.

She was about to leave the room quietly when a voice called, "Lilybelle?"

The girl turned her head and smiled at her sister who was sitting in bed

"I am sorry, Jane. I did not mean to wake you," said Lilybelle apologetically.

"You did not wake me, Lilybelle. I just this moment opened my eyes. But I do not want to move just yet."

"Since you are awake, Miss Jane, you must get up. You should not be late."

"Yes, Nanny."

"And Mary?" Lily asked.

"She is awake and dressed. I left her with a maid who is taking her to eat."

"I will wait, Jane," Lily said. "Will you walk with me in the gardens after breakfast? Nero needs to go out."

"You cannot take him to church, Miss Lily."

"No, of course," replied the little girl who was sorry to leave her faithful companion.

"Come, Miss Lily, it is not possible to always keep Nero with you."

"Yes, I know," replied the girl. "But I do not like to be apart from him."

"You will get used to it."

While speaking Nanny finished helping Jane dress and arranged her hair.

Once ready, the two girls went to the next room. A maid was there and was helping Mary eat. The little girl smiled and waved at her sisters.

"Hello, Mary. Did you sleep well?" Lily kissed her sister on the cheek.

"Yes. Hello, Nero."

The dog immediately came to be petted. While Lily was his favorite, he loved all his little mistresses.

"It is a special day today," said Jane. "You know we are going to a wedding, Mary?"

"Who is getting married?"

"Uncle Edward."

"It will be fun, then?"

"It will be very fun," said Lily. "There will be a great feast with cakes, fruit and sweets!"

"Do not overeat," Jane said, sitting down at the table. "It is not good for you."

"But we can eat some!" Mary protested.

"Of course, so long as you are wise," said Jane.

They were interrupted by the arrival of their brothers and cousins. The conversation turned to more general matters. Then, upon completion of their morning meal, the children took a short walk through the gardens before they left for the church.

It was almost time and the adults called the children to join them outside the house. Lily ordered the dog to wait inside. Nero obeyed reluctantly, because he hated to leave his little mistress. Lily was sad, too, but she knew she would soon return for the wedding breakfast. The ceremony was to take place in Lambton, held in the church by the Reverend Charles Brooke. Maddy was his second daughter. The eldest, Clara, was the Countess of Walbrook.

William knew the family from childhood. He was quite well acquainted with them, especially Maddy who was closer to his age. While the adults entered the church, the children stood outside waiting for the bride.

It was expected they should walk before her throwing flowers. Lily was thrilled to know that she would be with Fitzwilliam. She arrived with her parents and gave him a big smile. William blushed. He was holding a bouquet of roses in his hand and offered one to each of the ladies.

Lily was thrilled. She did not move away from her new friend.

The bride, who lived in the rectory near the church, finally arrived with her parents, sister and other family. The children watched the carriage approach. The bride was the last to get off. When they saw her, the children could not help uttering cries of admiration. She was beautiful!

She was wearing an empire cut dress of pink mauve silk, trimmed with apricot satin ribbon. The same ribbon adorned the neckline and the bottom of the skirt. Her apricot satin hat was adorned with a beehive and a satin ribbon of the same shade. Her belt was an apricot satin ribbon, and she wore purple satin shoes and long white satin gloves. A short white spencer completed the toilet. She carried a beautiful bouquet of roses and white carnations.

"You are beautiful, Aunt Maddy!" cried Lily. "You look like an angel."

"Thank you, Lily," said Maddy Brooke.

"Are we ready?" asked the Reverend.

Everyone nodded. The Reverend was walking his daughter to the altar and performing the ceremony. He offered his arm to his daughter. The children walked ahead to lay flowers on the ground.

The organ began to play as they solemnly advanced, first the older children then the bride and her father finally the younger children. Tommy led the way with his cousin, Victoria and Jane and Rob, and finally Lily and William.

They arrived before the altar. Maddy stood near her fiancé, while the Reverend stood in front of them. The children took their seats. The organ was silent, and the ceremony began.

First, the Reverend addressed the congregation saying, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of his congregation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate instituted by God in the time of man's innocence, signifying the mystical union between Christ and his Church: The union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy and therefore is not to be entered into lightly or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites; but reverently, discretely, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God, duly considering the causes for which matrimony was ordained. First for the procreation of children to be brought up in the nurture and admonition of the Lord. Second, it was ordained for a remedy against sin and to avoid fornication and finally for the mutual society, help and comfort that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity, into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Then the Reverend turned to the engaged couple, "Maddy Brooke Cecilia, do you accept this man for a husband to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said Maddy.

The pastor turned to the groom, "Edward Henry Gardiner, will you take this woman to wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Edward replied.

The Reverend once again addressed the congregation, "You are all witnesses to these promises. Will you do everything in your power to uphold these two persons in marriage?"

"We will," spoke the guests in unison.

Edward turned to his bride and taking her right hand in his, said, "In the name of God, I, Edward I take you, Maddy, for my lawful wife, I pledge to keep you from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are separated by death. This is my solemn vow."

The young woman spoke in turn, "In the name of God, I, Maddy I take you, Edward, for my lawful husband, I pledge to keep you from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are separated by death. This is my solemn vow."

The couple released their hands and the pastor added, "Lord, give this ring to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman are joined together. Through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Edward turned to his bride. "Maddy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit.

And he slipped the ring on her finger. Then the pastor joined their hands and continued:

"Now that Maddy and Edward are given to the each other by solemn vows, the union of the hands and that of the ring, I declare that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, son and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

"Amen," answered the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Gardiner.

This last statement was followed by the cheers of the crowd. Lily jumped for joy. William, who was sitting beside her, smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Maybe one day it will be our turn," he said quietly.

She looked at him in surprise. "Our turn? What for?" she asked.

"To get married, like your uncle and your aunt."

Lily blushed. "What a strange idea! We are children. We cannot get married."

"But we will not always be children," said William.

Lily smiled at her friend. "Well, one day, we will talk."

The newly married couple began to leave the church and were showed with rice by local villagers waiting outside. Soon, the guests boarded their carriages to return to Honeysuckle where the wedding breakfast was waiting. The dining room, living rooms and the ballroom had been decorated beautifully.

The children had been installed in a small room where a buffet awaited them. Mary was amazed at all the good things. Upon their arrival, Nero had come to welcome them, overjoyed to see his little mistress. He did not like being separated. The meal was delicious. The dishes were placed on a large table where everyone could serve themselves.

Lily did not fail to provide some treats to her beloved Nero, lying at her feet. William was sitting next to her, asking from time to time, if she wanted anything. Tommy and his cousins were very amused by this eagerness on the part of their friend.

William was aware that his friends were gently teasing him, but he did not care. He was so happy to have met Lilybelle, the rest did not matter. And he was relieved that Wickham was not present. He would have found a way to ruin everything because of his jealousy and malice.

The children chattered happily, while eating. A ball was to take place after the meal. Lily was anxious because she loved to dance. And she hoped that William would invite her. But she did not know if he would dare. She noticed he was shy, like Jane.

She turned to the boy, "Do you like to dance, William?"

He blushed. "Um ... not so much. I learned a little, but I'm not very familiar with all the dances."

"Too bad. Well, you shall practice with us," she decided. "It would be a shame not to dance at Aunt Maddy's wedding since she is your friend. You will have to dance at least once."

"You have no choice, William, Tommy said, laughing. If you refuse, you may lose your knighthood.

"I can well do so, protested the boy with a defiant tone.

"Well, let's go, Lily said. "The ball is starting."

The children left their room to go into the ballroom, which was beautifully decorated with a multitude of flowers. The guests were gathered together. The orchestra of eight musicians began to play and the dancers formed a line.

William turned to Lily. "May I have the first two dances?"

"Oh yes, I will," replied the little girl, delighted.

She put her hand on his and they went to stand among the dancers. William saw that his parents watched the amusement with delighted surprise. William raised his head proudly. He knew that some people would make fun of him. But it did not matter. He had every intention of having fun.

The dance was very nice. Lily's enthusiasm was refreshing to see. William was happy to see her so happy and satisfied. He would never do anything that might cause her pain.

William danced with his mother and the bride, Jane, Vicky and even little Mary.

Lily danced with her father, William's father, her uncle, her cousin, and even her grandfather. She was quite delighted.

The time came for the newly married couple to depart. Everyone gathered in the foyer waiting for the bride. She was greeted with cheers. The bride threw her bouquet. It was one of her cousins who managed to catch it, which made the girl blush deeply. The newlyweds went into the courtyard where the carriage awaited them. They were to spend a few days in a cottage belonging to the Darcys before traveling to the sea front.

Before leaving, each child received a small, beautifully decorated wooden box beautifully decorated containing a host of goodies: licorice sticks, gumdrops, black cobblestones and white licorice, sour spheres of chocolate cherry, hazelnuts and walnuts iced with chocolate, nougat, marzipan, boiled sweets, chocolates, fruit jellies, and bêtises de Cambrai, a delicate mint flavored candy sweetened by a fine ribbon of caramelized sugar. The children were absolutely delighted. Lily promised herself she would keep the box to hold her treasures.

Lily was very excited. She was sad that her uncle and aunt left, but she was to stay two more weeks in Honeysuckle. She rejoiced at the idea that she might see William very often.

The guests departed one after the other. When she found herself in the living room with only the other members of her family, Lily asked, "Do you know, Mama, that William almost proposed?"

"Really?" said Mrs. Bennet, visibly amused. "And when was this?"

"In church, right after the ceremony. He said that one day it will be our turn to get married."

"I hope you did not tease him, Lily?" asked her father.

"No, Papa. I just told him we were too young to think about such things. He was seemed disappointed. But this is not something I can decide now, is it?"

"You are absolutely right, Lily," said Mr. Bennet. "You have time to think about it. But since you love William well, maybe it will happen. Who knows?"

"But the dragon will not be happy."

"The Dragon?"

"His aunt. She wants him to marry her daughter."

Mr. Bennet laughed. "The name suits her very well," he said. "But do not worry, Lily. She has no right to decide these things. She is the only one who believes her wishes will be granted, but nobody cares what she wants."

"She must be very angry then."

"It does not matter, Lily. You must understand that it is not up to her to decide William's future, but rather his parents. Her husband does not at all agree with her plans. He will not allow his daughter to be used as a puppet."

"She must be a bad woman!"

"Perhaps not evil, but she is not pleasant because she believes she is superior to everyone and wants everything only according to her personal wishes. She does not care at all what others think."

Lily was relieved. She could not wish for William to be forced to do something against his will. She did not like the dragon and if they were ever to meet, she would tell her what she thought of her claims. Meanwhile, she was enjoying her vacation and rejoiced at seeing her new friend.

William was delighted to see Lily and her brother and sisters throughout their holiday in Honeysuckle. This provoked the jealousy of the William's usual playmate, George Wickham. Lilybelle had disliked and distrusted him from their first meeting because her dog, Nero, bared his fangs which vexed Lily greatly.

But Lilybelle did not care in the least. She did not consider young Wickham sufficiently important to worry about him. She did not like him and deemed him false and hypocritical and wanted nothing to do with him. She had to protect her older sister, Jane, from that boy because she did not see the evil that was in him. But Lilybelle was not fooled by his easy smile and his conniving ways. He had not the worth of her dear William. He was only the son of a servant, after all. He needed to learn where he belonged.

William very well understood Lily's feelings for his companion. He had never told his father that he was beginning to distrust Wickham who was very good at lying and pretense. William had to be constantly on guard not to fall victim to Wickham's lies.

Growing up, he was to discover that his suspicion was justified.

Lady Catherine was absolutely furious when she heard her nephew had befriended a little girl she considered unworthy of his interest. She also tried, whenever possible, to encourage her nephew to spend time with his cousin Anne. Fitzwilliam was not inclined to allow the shrew to ruin his holiday. He made sure Anne was included in the children's games, but he showed her no particular interest. He clearly preferred Lilybelle. Lady Catherine noticed and was livid, but even William's preference for Lilybelle was not enough to make her give up her plans. She had decided that Anne and Fitzwilliam would marry and nothing would stand in her way. Unfortunately for her, Lady Catherine was to discover that she had no say in the matter and that her husband would not let her do as she pleased.

Mr. Bennet attended the scene with great amusement. He liked to laugh and ridicule others and Lady Catherine was an excellent subject for observation. Her faults and absurd behavior never ceased to make him laugh. She did not even realize that she was being completely ridiculous. Even in good society, she was mocked. As she was aware? He did not know. But if that were the case, she probably would not say. Discover her own insignificance would be terribly humiliating for a woman as proud as she. The worst part was she could not change. She was forced to live with the fact that she was utterly insignificant. Even her husband would not allow her to impose her authority. He would not allow her not to abuse their daughter. Anne's half-brother, Edward, was very protective towards her and did not like his stepmother, even though he had to be polite to her.

Lady Catherine was furious when she saw that no one seemed to take her seriously. Her husband asserted his authority regardless of her opinion, his son despised her, her brother was cold towards her, and her daughter showed her no affection, clearly preferring the company of her father and brother to that of her mother. Even the servants did not seem to have much respect for her, even if they all acted in accordance with their position. No, there was no one who would take her seriously. But she lost nothing by waiting. She would bide time to act and get her due.

For his part, young Wickham was also mulling ideas of revenge. William had never mistreated Wickham but he would not hear anyone speak ill of the Bennets and especially of his beloved Lilybelle. Wickham vowed that a day would come when she would regret treating him with such contempt. He would discover a way to ruin her life and she would be left weeping.

Thus, two wicked people intended to do harm to our young heroes, but fate was watching over them and would not allow misfortune to find them. The villains would have to pay the consequences of their actions.

I add to this chapter a list of characters.  
CHARACTERS  
Thomas Bennet, 1754  
Fanny Bennet, born Gardiner, 1760  
Tommy Bennet, 1785  
Jane Bennet, 1790  
Elizabeth Bennet, called Lilybelle 1792  
Mary Bennet, 1794  
Henry Bennet, 1797  
Edward Gardiner, 1770  
Madeline Gardiner, called Maddy, 1780  
Robert Gardiner, 1750  
Lucy Gardiner, 1758  
Rob Gardiner, 1777  
Victoria Gardiner, called Vicky, 1782

George Phillips, 1755  
Phyllis Phillips, 1765

Darcy George, 1757  
Darcy Anne, born Fitzwilliam, 1765  
Fitzwilliam Darcy, 1785  
Georgiana Darcy, 1795

Darcy Robert 1760  
Sarah Darcy, 1765  
James Darcy, 1785  
Darcy Annabelle 1789  
Darcy Rhea, 1791

Duke of Tremayne, 1782  
Duke of Kingston  
Lady Markham  
Edward Pelton  
Lord Edmund Clare

Mr Collins

Countess Dowager Matlock  
Earl of Matlock  
Countess of Matlock, 1752  
Andy Fitzwilliam, Viscount of Matlock, 1778  
Richard Fitzwilliam, Colonel, 1782  
Eleanor Fitzwilliam, 1792

Lord Richard Fitzwilliam, 1754  
Lady Elizabeth Fitwilliam born Bennet, 1758

Sir Lewis Bourgh, 1740  
Lady Catherine de Bourgh, born Fitzwilliam, 1750  
Edward de Bourgh, 1781  
Anne de Bourgh, 1789

Count of Walbrook  
Countess of Walbrook  
Luke Walbrook, 1790


	7. Chapter 7 Flashback - 1 – The True First

**Chapter 7 Flashback - 1 – The True First Encounter of Lily and William.**

 **London, 1792**

Mr. Darcy approached his godmother, the Duchess of Wrexingham. She was sitting in a chair and holding a babe of six months in her lap. The babe turned her head to look at him and William found himself struggling with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were the color of amethyst. Then the baby gave him a big smile that made his heart pound in his chest. He did not know it, but the little girl owned his heart from that moment; even if it would be years before he realized it.

"Well, William, is she not pretty?" the Duchess asked with an amused tone.

"Yes, Godmother. She has the most beautiful eyes in the world," said the little boy seriously. Lady Anne Darcy, who was standing just behind her son, smiled at these words.

"This is exciting, is not it, dear Anne?" asked the duchess.

"It is a little early to tell. But I am optimistic."

"Your sister would be very unhappy."

Lady Anne shrugged. "I do not care what Catherine thinks. She thinks she can manipulate me in her for her own purposes and has not yet understood that her schemes have no chance of success. I have taken precautions because I know her penchant for lying. But she will never get what she wants from me. And my husband is quite of my opinion."

"She will stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"I do not see how she hopes to bring about a marriage between our children. I know you will be there to protect my son if George and I are not."

"You can count on me, Anne. Your sister will never tempt me to allow her to do as she pleases with Fitzwilliam."

The boy, who had heard the conversation, spoke in turn. "I do not like Aunt Catherine, Mama. Every time I go to Rosings, she wants me to spend my time with her daughter, saying that one day I would marry her. It is ridiculous!"

Lady Anne smiled at the indignation of his son. "Of course this idea is ridiculous. It will never happen, William. You do not have to like your aunt, but you must treat her with respect."

"Yes, mama."

He turned to the baby. "What is her name?"

"Elizabeth Bennet. She is the niece of the Earl Stratton and mine. Her nickname is Lilybelle."

"She is lovely. When I grow up, I shall marry her," said the little boy in a decided tone.

The two women exchanged a surprised look, and then they laughed. The boy scowled, annoyed they did not take him seriously.

"You alone cannot decide this, William," said his mother, smiling. "First she must agree, as well as her parents."

"Then I will have to see her very often, so she will know me and agree to marry me."

"We shall see."

The baby continued to smile and suddenly she reached out to him. William blushed. "May I hold her, Godmother?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'm afraid she is too heavy for you. Go sit on the sofa and I will allow you to hold her."

"Okay."

Once seated at the bottom of the sofa, he waited for his godmother gives him. The Duchess stood and gently put the baby on his lap. "Hold her head, William, and be especially careful not to hit it."

"I will not hurt her."

He looked at the baby, who giggled before reaching out to grab his nose. William first appeared crestfallen, then smiled and began to tickle her, making her laugh out loud. The boy was delighted with the result. He felt very happy. He loved babies and wanted to have a little sister with whom he could play. There was George Wickham, the son of the steward. But it was not the same. The baby he was holding was the most beautiful he had ever seen. And he wanted to know more about her. "Who are her parents, Mama?" he asked.

"They is Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Mr Bennet is a friend of my brothers. The younger of the two, Richard, married his sister, Elizabeth."

"So this means she is my cousin?"

"Not really. But you have an uncle and aunt in common."

"And where are they?"

"They left England before your birth." The conversation was interrupted by the baby who sought the attention of the little boy. Little William was very happy to play with the baby. And when it came time for him to go home with his mother, he was very reluctant to leave the little girl. Only the promise of seeing her again soon convinced him to leave.

Later that night, Lady Anne told her husband the scene that had taken place in the afternoon. George Darcy was as entertained as his wife.

"At least we can say he knows what he wants," he said. "We will see where it goes. Lilybelle's father, Thomas Bennet, is one of my friends. His estate is successful. I would see no reason to oppose this marriage."

"Nor do I, but I know my sister will not agree."

Mr. Darcy winced. "I hope she remains silent. She has no say in the matter and if she does not comprehend that, I will make it quite clear. You know her visits are never pleasant, Anne."

"Yes, I know. She tried to convince me to accept a marriage project between William and Anne. Of course, I refused. The idea is absurd. I have reminded her that the "Charter of Darcy" forbade any marriage between close relatives to the fifth generation. Of course, she was furious. But I am not sure she is ready to abandon her plans."

"Well, she will not have a choice. It is not up to her to decide the future of our son. And Lewis has promised to make sure to prevent harm to the welfare of his daughter, in case he were to die prematurely. Anyway, Edward watches over his sister and will not allow his stepmother to hurt her."

"I hope you are correct. However, we should take precautions and leave explicit letters to William in case we are no longer here. My sister would have no qualms about lying in order to manipulate him."

"But William will not believe her. He may be very young, but he is aware of Catherine's duplicity. I know her goal is Pemberley. She has dreamed of appropriating it since she saw the house. But she will discover that her ambitions will not come to pass. Nevertheless, you are right, my dear. I will do what is necessary to protect our children against her." The conversation ended there. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy had other things to think about.

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy had other things to think about.


	8. Chapter 8 Tommy attempted kidnapping

**Chapter 8 Flashback - 2 - Tommy attempted kidnapping**

Longbourn, Hertfordshire, 1794

Sitting at his desk, his chin resting on his hands together, Thomas Bennet thinking.

It was now ten years that he was married and in September he had become the master of Longbourn. He had a wonderful, sweet woman, and three beautiful children he adored.

His eldest, Tommy was nine. It was a clever boy, kind and very protective towards her sisters.

Then came Jane, four years. With his blond hair, blue eyes and sweet nature, she looked like an angel.

After she had Lilybelle two years. Despite her young age, she already showed an independent character and wanted all the time to find out together with Nero, her dog, faithful and devoted a great Dane who adored his little mistress.

He realized that he was lucky. He remembered the events that had taken place ten years earlier.

He had just completed his studies and was preparing for the seminar, which was required to become a professor at Cambridge. He was engaged to a wonderful young woman and life was good.

Frances Gardiner was the daughter of Edward Gardiner judge, highly respected and respectable man in London. His son, Ned, the same age as Thomas, made his studies at the same time as him. They became friends when they met at Eton.

His court to Miss Gardiner was not long. However, it was decided that the marriage would take place quickly because his father was dying and she had lost her mother for several years...

Henry Bennet, father of Thomas, had seen this alliance a very good eye. Miss Gardiner was the daughter of a respected judge and had a dowry of £ 30,000, which was far from negligible. He was delighted with this choice and he agreed that the ceremony be celebrated in private. His wife and two children, Henry and Elizabeth, fifteen, came to London for the ceremony.

The young Henry, eldest brother and heir of Thomas Longbourn, had not taken his fiancee, Miss Rose Dawson, with him. Thomas did not like the girl, he considered frivolous, vain, selfish and malicious. It would certainly not be pleased to see Thomas to marry before her. His own marriage was not expected before six months, which would make it angry.

The ceremony was simple and moving. Elizabeth Thomas's younger sister, was very moved by what she witnessed. She was happy for his brother and immediately felt a great affection for Fanny. She did not like at all Dawson and Rose did not seek to hide the scorn she inspired him. What made the mad rage flirtatious.

Naturally, she was not thrilled by the knowledge that his future sister-and she could not help but feel jealous to see it.

Thomas Bennet was much more attractive, intelligent and pleasant as his older brother. Rose Dawson had initially considered its conquest, but he had shown him no interest. So she set her sights on Henry who was the heir to Longbourn. Rose was certain Thomas Bennet one day regret for having despised. But now she saw him with his young and beautiful wife, she realized she had been illusions. Thomas never would watch with interest.

He returned to Cambridge while Fanny remained in London to cure his father. This separation was short-lived, however, as the judge died six weeks after the wedding of his daughter. After setting the estate, Mrs Fanny Bennet joined her husband in Cambridge.

Three weeks before her marriage, Henry died of a fall from his horse. It was discovered he had drunk beyond reason, which made him unable to see the danger when he tried to cross a barrier to his mount. He broke his neck falling. The animal had to be killed because he had broken a leg in a fall. Henry Bennet was furious because it was one of his best breeding stallions.

Rose Dawson was absolutely shocked and furious at the news. For this death broke all his ambitions were to become the mistress of Longbourn, the most important remains in the region after Netherfield Park. And what made the most enraged, was knowing that Fanny, she hated, was to occupy the place that should have him back.

Thomas wondered if his brother had not finally realized he was about to marry a real shrew. This could have explained he drank excessively that day. Although this is not the first time. But he had never ridden one of the Haras horses after getting drunk. What was he thinking? Nobody would ever know.

This death had caused a terrible shock to his father who seemed to have aged ten years in a few days.

That may be why he had decided to give her in marriage to Elisabeth despicable cousin, William Collins. Thomas still felt deep disgust at the thought. So he had prevented his father would make the misfortune of his daughter.

He knew that this one was in love with her friend Lord Richard Fitzwilliam, second son of the Earl of Matlock. Unfortunately, the latter had chosen a wealthy heiress to her second son who was destined to church. Richard had opposed this marriage and had told his father that the young woman was promiscuous. There was only one woman he wanted to marry. Count refused to consent and threatened to disown his son and disinherit.

To get everyone to agree, Richard and Elisabeth fled to Gretna Green before leaving England. Thomas had accompanied them in Scotland to safeguard the reputation of his sister. Count angrily denied his son and disinherited. Henry Bennet was angry, too, but he did not think to disinherit his daughter because he was in fact relieved. Give his daughter in marriage to this despicable individual to Collins repugnant to him. But he had left convinced that this was the best way to reconcile the two branches of the family.

William Collins was absolutely enraged to discover that he considered his fiancée and he had sworn mater had run away with another man. And he had vowed revenge discovering the Thomas complicity in the leak.

And it had almost achieved. He considered himself the legitimate heir to Longbourn but the birth of Tommy had ended his hopes. He then waited patiently for an opportunity for revenge.

And he had very nearly succeed. Looking back, Thomas Bennet shuddered in horror and fright. For in this story, he had almost lost his little Lilybelle, its charming little imp. This idea still frightened.

Tommy, then aged nine, had asked permission to go outside and play, which had been granted. He had not realized that his two year old sister had slipped out behind him. Lilybelle hated being locked in the house. She had run off his dog and had returned to play with his brother. She had discovered lying unconscious on the floor and an unknown man leaning over him. Terrified, she began to scream. Nero had attacked the man who threatened Tommy.

But what he did not know was that there was a second man who had given a violent blow on the head of the small Lilybelle. However, his screams were heard by the inhabitants of the house were out in droves. Thomas Bennet had taken his gun.

Seeing her little girl lying on the floor at the feet of a stranger he had seen red and shot him immediately. The man had collapsed on the floor. Directing the housekeeper who was next to him to get Lilybelle and back into the house, he rushed to the aid of his son.

Although qu'assommé, Tommy was just regaining consciousness. Thomas was relieved to see that he was not seriously injured.

Nero had dealt with the man and held him at bay by threatening its fangs. Lackeys came to instruct him. Despite his desire to kill him for daring to hit his granddaughter, Thomas Bennet had refrained and merely neutralize it.

A servant had gone to the village to fetch the doctor and the constable.

Since he had brought his unconscious daughter and the blood head, Mrs. Bennet was crazy with worry. She had put the little girl in her bed and sat beside her, refusing to move away and holding her hand, watching with concern the moment she woke up.

But the child still had not regained consciousness when the doctor arrived. He began by dressing the head wound before examining further. Thomas Bennet who joined his wife in the child's room watched him with concern. The immobility of her daughter's anguished.

When the doctor had finished his examination, he advised parents not to worry too much beyond measure. The little girl had received an agony. She needed time to heal and being unconscious facilitate matters and avoid it stirs. It was only to be patient.

It took almost a week before Lilybelle wakes. And the first thing that made the little girl was regaining consciousness to seek his brother.

He came immediately to her sister. He knew it was because she was still alive and the two brigands had failed in their attempt of kidnapping. So he had a big debt to her.

The attachment that existed between the two children was very big, but Lilybelle was also very close to his sister, Jane, with whom she appeared very protective, although it was two years his junior. She tended to see only the good in others and always appeared surprised to find out that someone was malicious. She even tried to find excuses.

The only exception was probably their cousin, William Collins. She knew it was bad. He had wanted to hurt Tommy. And because of him, Lilybelle had nearly died. So she was not willing to show himself indulgent with him.

Thomas Bennet had translated his cousin to justice. He had been exiled and forbidden to return to England on pain of death.

When he wanted to take his wife and son with him, he discovered, to his fury, they had left their house without leaving an address.

So there was no choice but to leave England alone. Thomas did not know where was the wife and son of his cousin, but knowing it, he was not surprised that they have disappeared after the scandal he had caused. He would not do anything against them because they were in no way responsible for what had happened. But he hoped to never hear about them.

The malicious acts of his cousin would have been for nothing because his wife had given birth to a second son two months after Tommy removal attempt. Collins had heard the news before going into exile and that made him mad with rage. But he could not change it.

Two after the birth of Mary was born the little Henry, the last of the siblings of Bennet.

Yes, Thomas Bennet knew he was lucky. He had a beautiful healthy family, many friends around, what could he hope for?

He knew, however, that he should remain vigilant. His cousin might attempt to try to take revenge. He was vindictive and unscrupulous. And he would stop at nothing to try to take revenge. He could not use his son for this because he had managed to escape. But he was quite able to find another way. He was not a man to forgive an offense, much less a humiliation.

That's why he had to take certain precautions and never lower your guard. Because his cousin was quite able to wait for years before deciding to act, hoping it would have relaxed its vigilance weariness. But he had no intention to do so. His cousin underestimate the thinking and thus be a mistake that would be fatal to him.

There was also Rose Dutton, formerly Dawson. She had managed to marry a rich merchant that she had two daughters, Kitty and Lydia. She was determined to do everything so that one of her daughters will one day become mistress of Longbourn. A hope that had little chance to materialize because Tommy did not like at all the ladies Dutton.

The eldest, Kitty, was two years older than Jane. The second, Lydia, was one year the oldest of Lydia. It was his mother's favorite and most spoiled. It was probably her mother she hoped one day to the future mistress of Longbourn. But she had little chance of succeeding. And if she had not understood, it should not take long to find out. Which would make probably furious.

They also had a son, Giles, aged fifteen years. which had a very violent temper. It was cruel, jealous and possessive, brutal and violent and took pleasure in doing harm. It stung terrible tantrums when we do not give in to his whims.

Tall and stout for his age, with dull and unhealthy skin, big features in a broad face, heavy limbs, enormous ends, dirty and dark complexion like his father, the thick lines, he used to guzzle table , which gave him a bilious, disorders and rheumy eyes and flabby cheeks.

A sly grin appeared at the corners of his lips. He was very intelligent, lazy and arrogant. He was also boastful, lazy, listless, cheeky with strong but with strong obsequious.

He should then be in class, but his mother had taken him for a month or two, because of his delicate health. His master said that Giles would very well if we sent him less cakes and sweets of the house, but in his heart, the mother rejected such a harsh judgment, and inclined more gently suggests that the yellow skin of her son was due to over-application and, perhaps, as he languished away from home.

It did not take long to discover that it was not normal and that his mind was not growing as fast as his body. It might, of course, to become dangerous crazy .. But his parents were too proud to admit the truth by recognizing that their son was abnormal and should be locked up.

Giles seemed to feel a special attraction for Lilybelle who could not stand it and did not hesitate to make fun of it and send it to hell. What made him furious.

His parents spoiled him outrageously and yielded to her every whim. He could not bear that another person does not do the same. Lilybelle but he soon realized that he would get nothing from her.

The other girls shunned like the plague and they were fully aware that they would have great difficulty in finding him a wife. Therefore they were delighted to see plump for Lilybelle and they encouraged him in his attentions, wishing to facilitate their projects which were to be received with open arms in polite society ..

And it was the same for her sisters. It could well try to impress, they harvested as mocking laughter. This made them very angry because they were imbued with their rank. What was laughable because their father was a merchant. While Lilybelle was the daughter of a gentleman.

Lilybelle absolutely did not care about them. She felt they were worth it to waste time worrying about two children coarse, rude and totally uninteresting.


	9. Chapter 9 The Peak District

_I decided to publish the chapters with the Google translation until the correction is made by my beta. I know it will take him some time. I hope you'll be lenient. Enjoy reading. Reviews, please._

 **Chapter 9 The Peak District**

 _Peak District, 1804_

The little girl ran merrily on the trail, closely followed by his two Dalmatians, Milo and Duke. She soon stopped and looked around. She had never seen such a beautiful place.

The scenery was beautiful, the beautiful lakes. Sheep, a particular breed to the region, "Hardy Herdwicks" were pretty funny to see. Their fur can be black or brown, but their head was white, which was fun.

The girl had visited the market town of Kendal, bridges and the ruins of a castle of the thirteenth century.

Then she had gone to Windermere, a charming little town near a lake on which she made a boat trip.

A Grassmere, the city where the great poet Wordsworth lived, she had the chance to taste a delicious gingerbread.

She saw then and Lake Coniston. Great view. And she could also admire the Scafell Pike, the highest point of England. It contained a large quantity of slate that was the main area of building material. And vegetation ... Lilybelle had something to do: wild herbs, heather and gorse on the mountainsides, mountain ash and glowing white bark birch, black pines at the lakes and pastures intense green dotted with oaks and sycamores. She had not finished being amazed.

She was currently at the Inn Coniston. She obtained her aunt, Lady Allington, permission to take a walk by the lake with his dogs.

Elizabeth Bennet, more familiarly called Lilybelle by his family, was ten. It was the third in a family of five children. She lived at Longbourn, property located near the small town of Meryton in Hertfordshire.

It was the portrait of her father which she was beautiful and opulent hair, almost black mischievous cat eye, amethyst color, dotted with golden sequins, luscious and well-defined lips.

Her sister, Jane, two years his senior, was, like their mother, beautiful blonde hair like ripe wheat and blue eyes periwinkle, lily complexion in a heart-shaped face. She looked like a porcelain doll. Two racked dimples on her cheeks when she smiled.

More energetic, more carefree than her sister, Lilybelle was lively, cheerful, preferring the quiet noisy play games, loved to run and make noise. She never much fun when there was a large gathering of children, which allowed him to indulge in his favorite games.

Jane preferred to everything merry din care she gave to her doll and that of Lilybelle, who without Jane, would often risky to spend the night in a chair and not to change linen and dress every three or four days.

But they were good, nice, friendly, and had another one for the most tender attachment.

We often see siblings quarrel, contradicting or protested about their parents after having played so that it is impossible to know which side is the first wrong.

We never heard a discussion between Jane and Lilybelle. Sometimes one, sometimes the other yielded to the desire of his sister

However, their tastes were not exactly the same. But this difference did not prevent their perfect union. Jane happily abandoning her book and her doll as soon as his sister expressed a desire to walk or run.

For his part, willingly sacrificed Lilybelle his love for walking and chasing butterflies when Jane showed the desire to engage in quieter amusements.

They were perfectly happy, these good little sisters and their parents loved them dearly: everyone who knew them and loved them as seeking to please them.

The girls had a brother and a younger sister that. There was, Henry, eight, who dreamed of exploring the world and Mary, six years, despite his young age, was so serious. They also had an older brother, Tommy, who was seven years older than Lilybelle.

Suddenly a scream interrupted his thoughts. Lilybelle turned his head and saw a man who had just upset a young woman dressed as a nurse, projecting it on the floor, then grab the little girl who was with her before running away.

Even before the girl had time to react, Milo and Duke, his two Dalmatians, were launched in pursuit of man. They were quick to catch him and force him to stop threatening him with their fangs.

Lilybelle rushed to the nurse to help him up. This threw an anxious glance at the man who held his protégée. She said in a low voice:

\- Miss Georgiana! My God ! Something has to be done ! What will I tell his brother?

\- Do not worry, says Lilybelle. My dogs will not let him escape. It will require much releasing.

The girl removed struggled like hell and screaming with anger. Wanting to silence, the man clapped his hand over the mouth of the child. His prisoner bit him with all his might. The man let out a cry of pain and dropped the child on the floor.

Both dogs took advantage of the opening and fell on him and the ground projetèrent. Lilybelle ran to the little girl, helped her up and away from the man who had wanted to remove. The nurse rushed to her, asking:

\- Miss Georgiana! Are you hurt? You are fine ?

\- I'm fine, 'replied the little girl.

Lilybelle, looking around, saw a man, half hidden by a tree, watching the scene. He was absolutely furious. It was not difficult to recognize, although it had not seen him for four years then. It was Mr. Wickham. The "Peacock" as she dubbed him with all the contempt she felt for him. She was certain he was no stranger to what had happened. It was a good for nothing and a coward, who was always trying to get more than that to which he was entitled. Lilybelle was deeply disgusted by his cowardice.

Other walkers had witnessed the scene. Several men rushed to prevent the man to escape while another returned to the village to warn the authorities of what had happened.

The girl's eyes were fixed on the two Dalmatians. Then she turned to Lilybelle:

\- Dogs are you, Miss?

\- Yes, Miss.

\- I'll have to thank them. You think they'll let me get close to them?

\- Undoubtedly, but only if your nurse authorizes you to do so.

The little girl smiled and nodded gravely. Suddenly, his face lit up with a big smile:

\- Nanny! Look! Here William!

Lilybelle turned his head and remained speechless on seeing the newcomer.

He was a young very attractive man, proud of mine, with brown hair with auburn eyebrows purposes were a well drawn over the singularly beautiful eyes arc. Tall, broad-shouldered, well balanced, without a gram of excess fat, he was slender and vigorous at the same time.

His generous mouth discovered in an infectious smile sparkling teeth. Soft brown hair brushed back casually emphasized the bulging forehead and pure of his straight nose line.

His square chin denoted an uncompromising character, his high forehead shone an intelligent face, her direct gaze breathed franchise. He inspired sympathy.

It seemed the epitome of youth and manly beauty. He exuded an extraordinary impression of power contained and self-confidence.

But it was his eyes that fascinated her. Turquoise, his eyes turquoise blue, as pure and clear blue lagoons that water and sprinkled with gold dust, were the most amazing color she had ever seen and fringed with long eyelashes that were be the envy of all women.

They seemed to burn their intensity and her white teeth shone like those of a wild beast. Slender, he dominated all men and, despite her best dress maker, she caught the animal force that inhabited; as if she saw through the cloth off his athletic build.

Lilybelle smiled when she recognized his childhood friend.

\- You are Georgiana Darcy, is not it? I did not recognize you.

\- Do I understand that you know the Darcy family, Mademoiselle? the nurse asked, visibly surprised.

\- Yes. I am Elizabeth Bennet. But they call me or simply Lilybelle Lily.

\- Oh! You are the lady of heart William! cried Georgiana. He will be happy to see you!

The young man soon came towards them. He frowned when he saw the man lying on the ground, threatened by the fangs of the dogs:

\- What's happening, Nanny? he asked. I heard rumors of an attempted abduction!

\- Oh! Sir! It was this horrible person out there! He wanted to take Miss Georgiana!

The young man's face became livid. He knelt on the ground before the little girl:

\- Georgiana! You are fine ?

\- Yes, William. Dogs Miss Bennet came to my rescue. They attacked the man ugly and I could save me!

She showed him Lilybelle who curtsied. He bowed in turn and smiled slightly:

\- Lily? he said, obviously surprised.

This smiled.

\- Hello, William.

\- I must thank you. You certainly saved the life of my little sister.

\- But I did not do anything at all! Milo and Duke did not ask me my opinion. They acted on their own.

\- Really ! That's curious.

\- This is not really surprising, William. Milo dedicated to all children true worship. And he hates more than anything else all those aviseraient their wish ill. That's why he reacted without waiting for my order. I think it would be quite able to kill this man, if he so decides.

She turned her head to look at the kidnapper. The young man did the same and stiffened. His face hardened. Lilybelle who had turned her head toward him was surprised by her expression. It was obvious that he knew the man who had tried to kidnap his little sister.

\- Lilybelle! Lilybelle!

The girl jumped and turned. A young woman walked quickly toward her, his face reflecting some concern.

\- Here comes my aunt, William, said the girl to the attention of the young man.

He turned his head and looked surprised at the sight of the newcomer.

\- Lady Allington is your aunt? he asked.

\- Yes.

\- I did that relationship. But I should have known.

The young woman came before Lily had time to add anything.

\- What's happening, Lilybelle? I heard rumors of an attempted abduction! This worried me! And why dogs are they with you?

\- They monitor the ugly man!

She had used the same term to describe the kidnapper Georgiana.

\- These dogs, Madam, have prevented this man to take off my sister, the young man said with a polite tone, bowing before her.

\- Really, Mr. Darcy! Well, I'm glad that dogs have responded so well. Milo must be furious against the man.

Indeed, the Dalmatian did not leave the eye and showed menacing fangs at the slightest movement.

\- If he tries to escape, Milo will prevent him said Lilybelle. And Duke will help. I see they are both very angry against this man. Do you know him, William?

\- Yes. He is a student at Cambridge. He has a very bad reputation. It is always in debt.

\- So maybe this is why he wanted to take your sister. To ransom.

\- Probably. This does not surprise me at all from him. He has no qualms when it comes to satisfy his greed.

\- Is the "Peacock" know this man? Lilybelle asked.

Darcy was surprised by the question.

\- Yes. It is even one of his friends. What for ?

\- I saw it. It was hidden behind that tree there. He watched the scene and he seemed furious when my dogs intervened. I think he is an accomplice of the kidnapper. Perhaps it was he who asked him to do so. In any case, he fled when he realized that I had seen. But I do not know if he recognized me.

Darcy clenched lips. He was furious with what he had learned. And not really surprised. He promised to inform his father. He could not hide him such a thing. Especially with a witness as reliable as Lily. Maybe he should take measures to prevent harm to his family.

They were interrupted by the arrival of several men. Milo and Duke ran ahead of them to reach their mistress.

One of the men apologized and addressed Lilybelle :

\- These dogs are you, Miss?

\- Yes sir.

\- Well, you can congratulate yourself. They are very well led. I do not believe that the prisoner had a chance to escape with such good guards.

Lilybelle smiled, delighted to hear compliments about his dogs.

\- They are very conscientious. They do not support us to do harm children.

\- Did you see what happened, Miss?

\- Yes sir.

\- And you sent your dogs in pursuit of the man who had just removed the little girl?

\- No sir. They acted alone.

The man looked surprised but said nothing. He turned to Mr Darcy:

\- Are you a parent of the child concerned, sir?

\- Yes. This is my younger sister.

\- The man refused to answer questions. He gave no explanation as to the reason for his act.

\- I know, says Mr Darcy. His name is Henry Moreston. He is a student in Cambridge. I imagine he hoped ransom to pay his gambling debts and his vices.

\- Well, he'll get something else. I will ensure that you are informed when the trial will take place.

He inquired the name of the young man, gave a last caress to the two dogs, bowed courteously and took his leave.

\- I think we should return to the inn, said Mr Darcy in a grave voice.

\- William Oh. I must first thank the friendly dogs! cried Georgiana.

She reached out to touch Milo but he slipped away.

\- Why is he doing this? asked the little girl with a vexed tone.

\- He'll ask for permission. Look!

Indeed, Milo, followed by Duke, stood in front of Mr. Mr. Darcy. He sat up and held out his leg giving her a pleading look in her beautiful black eyes.

The young man could not help laughing at the dog's mine. Milo wagged his tail and gave him a reproachful look. He smiles :

\- Yes, my good dog, you can go to her. You've earned it. You've earned it, both. You are good boys.

He shook their leg with gravity and let them go play with his sister.

\- Are you staying at the Hostel Coniston, Mr Darcy? asked Lady Allington.

\- Yes Madam.

\- My niece and I are also lowered. So we can go together.

\- Certainly.

He offered her his arm. Lilybelle rejoined Georgiana and girls began to run forward with the dogs never stray too far from their companions.

\- I must confess, Lady Allington, that I had not made the connection between you and Lily. You are one of the sisters of Mr. Bennet, is not it?

\- Indeed. I heard about how she leads you by the nose. Fortunately it is not capricious, if your situation is not easy.

\- I probably much less appreciate it if she was. I hope all members of the Bennet family are well.

\- Very well, thank you.

\- It is obvious that Lily loves her dogs. I remember the first time I met him, she had one named Nero.

\- Yes indeed. He remained at Longbourn. Lily convinced his father to allow him to have his own farm and thinks that Nero will be an excellent father to the puppies. She hopes to sell them too.

\- That's very ambitious. But I am happy to know that his projects have every chance to succeed.

\- I do not doubt for a moment, replied Lady Allington smiling. She knows what she wants.

\- I hope you too, you are well, Madame. I heard that you had been very sick.

\- I am very good discount, thank you.

The young man knew that Lady Allington, a widow for many years, had failed to have a child.

He knew his mother had several miscarriages and had almost died at birth Georgiana, which explained the difference in age between them. He knew that the birth of a child could be an ordeal for the family. And it would probably also the case for him when he is about to become a father himself. That is why he avoided thinking about it. He was still too young to get married and he would like his father. He expected to have reached a certain maturity before considering.

They soon reached the inn. The young man felt relieved. His sister seemed to have completely forgotten the attack she had suffered. Good! She seemed to have forgotten his natural timidity. This was probably dogs.

He resolved to offer him a puppy to her next birthday. He was sure his parents would agree. Georgiana needed a playmate to her. Certainly, she had cousins, but they were not always present and most were older than she. A dog would be there permanently and can protect it.

The young man knew he had to write to his parents to inform them of what had happened. He had very strong suspicions about the identity of the true instigator of the attempted abduction. He would need to talk to her father. There was a long time he had ceased to have any illusions about his childhood friend. And it was time that his father finally opens his eyes to admit his true nature.

He felt no pleasure in the idea of hurting his father, but he had no choice. Wickham was likely to become dangerous, especially if he lost the protection of Darcy. He probably hoped to continue his life in vice and debauchery and charge his benefactor. In this case, he was deluding!

Mr Darcy did not want to spoil the holiday his little sister because of this event. It was better to forget as quickly as possible. And what better way to achieve this by allowing it to bind to her new friend. Georgiana was delighted to have playmates.

During the following days, girls, accompanied by dogs and adults, made long walks, discovering with wonder the beauty of the nature around them. Lily took the opportunity to complete his herbarium, picking a flower or a leaf of each species, it was dry in a small notebook after writing the name of each. Interested, Georgiana wanted to imitate it and they gave in to their heart.

Lady Allington and Darcy were delighted to see them as happy. Especially Darcy who saw that his little sister had forgotten the unpleasant event of arrival.

He rejoiced that Georgiana is so fast friends with Lily, she who usually was so shy. But Lily was not like him to put people at their ease. After all, she had managed to accomplish this miracle with him.

However, the time soon came for Darcy to leave. Lily was disappointed. She realized that her relationship with her childhood friend had changed because he was older and she had other concerns than playing with a little girl. But before he left, he invited Lady Allington and niece to stay at Pemberley before they must return to Longbourn. Lady Allington accepted and it was on this joyous promise they parted.


	10. Chapter 10 Pemberly

**Chapter 10 Pemberley**

In the car which carried with her aunt, Lilybelle watching for the appearance of wood Pemberley with some emotion and when they crossed the park gate, she felt a little troubled.

The park was very large and extremely varied appearance. They had penetrated by the lower part. Thousand different thoughts occupied too Lilybelle to enable it to engage in the conversation but she could see and admire each remarkable site.  
After a climb of about half a mile through a beautiful wooded expanse, they found themselves at the top of a hill from where the eye was immediately struck by the sight of Pemberley House located on the other side of the valley towards which the road descended in a fairly abrupt laces.

The castle, large and beautiful stone construction, favorably stood on a small hill behind which lay a chain of high wooded hills. Before the castle ran a fairly large river that clever work had further expanded, but its banks without giving an artificial appearance. Lilybelle marveled. She had never seen a place more favored by nature, and where its natural scenic beauties and were less upset and as well respected. Both in emulation expressed their admiration. Lily was already come, but she kept a few souvenirs.

The car went down the hill at a trot of his four horses and crossed the bridge.

While she was examining closely the appearance of the house, the fear of meeting a certain person came again enter Lilybelle. If ever George Wickham was in the house, he would recognize and understand that he would be terminated. It should not take him long to try to find a way to get even.

She was not afraid of him and knew that his dogs would protect in. But it would be quite capable of trying to hurt them by pure malevolence. So she knew he would have to remain on guard.

The car soon crosses a long driveway lined with magnificent trees and carefully sanded, leading to high black gates and gold, which surrounded an imposing and romantic residence, flanked by turrets, embellished with gold and wrought iron.  
They arrived in a vast courtyard bordered on the right by a wing dating from Henri IV, left by a gallery in the purest style of the Italian Renaissance.  
The building's facade was decorated with a long colonnade of doors and transom windows above the attic, elegant statues silhouetted on a blue sky background, fountains decorated the courtyard.

The sedan was soon stopped at the entrance. A servant rushed to hold the horses. Another came to open the door and lower the step to help passengers to get off.  
Jameson, the butler stepped to the threshold of the hall and cast a glance around the Inquisitor vast courtyard. Nothing disturbed the perfect order, nothing shocked gaze of the imposing butler.

A semblance of a smile appeared on his lips when he saw four riders cross the courtyard to reach the beautiful forged grid that adorned the arms of Darcy for almost eight centuries.

One of them, a tall, slender young man proud of mine, aged about seventeen years old, rode a beautiful chestnut brown. Another young man and two ladies with him fourteen years.

The butler looked with pride his young master. There was indeed something. There was not one person in the whole castle would not have been willing to give anything to get even just a smile of the young lord.

At least that was the opinion of Miss Veronica Overton, one of the two riders who accompanied the young heir. It was a girl of fourteen with golden hair and periwinkle eyes and porcelain skin. She was lovely and looked like a porcelain doll. It came with a proud character, hard, jealous and spiteful, she was as greedy and ambitious. She knew she was beautiful, but it was little cultivated and has a poor intelligence. Its sole purpose was to marry Mr. Darcy later. She did not know, of course, she did not have any chance to succeed.

The young man was not fooled her flirtations and suspected that his project. He let himself flatter and admire without trying to hide his amusement which deeply wounded the proud young person.

His brother, Giles, eighteen years old, was a big boy chubby, to porcine eyes, soft lips, very intelligent but extremely ambitious. He hoped to lead the social life he dreamed with his sister. However, he was not stupid enough not to understand that it was likely to face stiff competition. Many mothers try to attract the attention of young girls on their Darcy, eager to have such a distinguished son.  
The third rider was John Storville, best friend Darcy. He was a young man of seventeen, smart, sweet and friendly. He was the best friend of William who appreciated his honesty, loyalty and sincerity devoid of flattery...

They passed through the grid when the sedan approached. The riders stood aside to let her pass.

He had time to see a delightful child's face framed by dark curls and lit with amethyst eyes when the car passed him. The young Darcy smiled when he recognized Lilybelle.

He decided to hurry to escort guests to their homes. It was a boring chore. But so get rid of it faster. Miss Overton would no doubt piqued his eagerness to go home, but he was laughing madly. This lady did not count enough in his eyes that he will lose his time to linger in his company.

Miss Overton was the second of seven children of Sir Augustus Overton, a baronet who had ruined the game. Threatened with being imprisoned for debt, he had contracted a misalliance by marrying the only daughter of his lawyer. Naturally, he was not slow to squander her dowry, which he was again found himself in a difficult situation. He also relied on the beauty of his eldest daughter to get by. If she could marry the young Darcy, it would definitely be saved.  
But he knew he was not the only one hope and that it would depend on the skill of seducing his daughter heir to Pemberley.

Lilybelle alighted from the car behind her godmother. Lady Victoria was widowed six years She had no children and her husband had left him a considerable fortune.  
Naturally, some people around him had expected that she remarries. His family even gave him a candidate, that candidate turned out to be a runner dots, in debt and threatened with prison.

But the young widow had simply refused the marriage proposal of the pretender who was absolutely amazed, he was so convinced of having seduced her. He was so full of himself and his place it is absolutely not imagine that a woman could repel.

Yet he had been furious at being push by this lovely widow. He felt she should have shown flattered by his attentions. But he discovered that this was absolutely not the case, and he was obliged to give up the object of his lust for he soon realized it would be useless to insist.

For four years, the young woman was traveling aboard his yacht, the Sea Horse. She cared little for those who claimed to make decisions for him and intended to take his life at will. However, it had been obliged to give up his sea voyages because of the war, but had simply decided to take the opportunity to travel around the country and discover the places she did not know.  
The nephew of her late husband, had, meanwhile, showed quite satisfied that her aunt does not remarry because he intended inherit his fortune. It would have been very disappointed to learn that his name was not even included in the will of the young woman. He was deluding if he believed that his honeyed and hypocritical ways would make him change his mind.

The young woman had gone to visit his brother a few weeks earlier and had taken his goddaughter with her to show him some regions of England. Emma, the wife of Lady Addington chamber, take care of her during the trip.

Jameson, who knew Lady Allington, came immediately welcome visitors.  
\- Welcome to Pemberley, lady, Mademoiselle, he said, bowing.  
Lady Allington smiled.

\- You may have not be recognized Lilybelle, Jameson, she said.  
The butler looked surprised.

\- Miss Lilybelle! As you have grown! It's good to see you again at Pemberley.  
\- Thank you, Jameson. I look forward to seeing Georgiana. I saw his brother on horseback while ago.

Jameson's face was closed.

\- Yes. Master William accompanies guests.

Judging by his expression, he did not wear them in her heart.

\- I do not know them. Who are they ? asked Lady Allington, while following in the corridors to get to the living room.

\- These are the Overton. Their property, Overton Park is not far from here. As for the other young man, this is Mr John Storville, a friend of Master William. A young man very well.

He begged them to enter. They went upstairs double convolution before entering the large hall. It was decorated with old Bayeux Tapestry and Aubusson representing the arrival of William the Conqueror and his army and mythological scenes.  
They crossed the hall and soon reached the living room. Jameson struck suddenly opened the door and announced:

\- Lady and Miss Elizabeth Bennet Allington, ma'am. He stood aside to let the visitors. Lady Anne Darcy stood up to greet them. The face of the little Georgiana, who played in a corner of the living room, lit by recognizing her new friend and she rose to greet him.

\- My dear Lady Allington, you are welcome to Pemberley. And you, my dear Lilybelle, I'm so happy to see you. That was a long time that you did not come here.  
\- It has been four years, Mrs.. But I saw William in London many times.  
\- It is true that London is closer to Longbourn as Pemberley.  
Lilybelle looked around in the living room where she was. The walls of the room were covered with fabric embossed mustard cream. Silk curtains and double mustard velvet curtains dressed windows. French doors opened onto a balcony. The seats Louis XV were pale blue and mustard.

A magnificent Aubusson cream and gold covered the floor to the foot of a magnificent chest bulging, Louis XV too, surmounted by a gilded mirror. A large secretary sat near a double door that opened into the dining room. There, a large crystal chandelier sparkled above a long table flanked carved chairs.  
The girl knew that it would take more pleasure to visit the house than last time because it was keeping a distant memory. She hoped that her memory work better and that she would remember everything. She could describe what she saw in her diary.  
\- We saw from William on horseback with several other riders, just when we arrived, said Lady Allington.

Lady Anne frowned.

\- Yes, this is our neighbor and friend of Cambridge William invited for the holidays. We do not love Overton. These are particularly unpleasant people. But we could hardly return.

\- It does not get back soon, 'added George Darcy. He certainly understood who you were.

\- I think so. He saw me through the window, Lily said. She joined Georgiana with his dogs and they did not fail to caress from the little girl.  
\- Well, I'm sure he will not consider. It will probably be content to accompany them before leaving. What probably displease them. But my son does not care what they think. They absolutely do not count in his eyes.

Lady Anne had no idea how right she was. From the moment he saw the car carrying Lilybelle and aunt, Mr. Darcy had had only one idea: to return as soon as possible Pemberley. He listened hardly insipid chatter of Miss Overton and cared little for his spite and anger. She was nothing to him. It was not even the beautiful. Compared to his dear Lilybelle, no woman found favor in his eyes.  
Miss Overton was a rather unpleasant young lady. His hypocrisy was most evident. But he was not fooled. Obviously, she had not understood that his pitiful praise had no effect on him and will lead to nothing. She would notice soon enough.

He was so deep in thought that he went not now they had reached their destination. He was relieved.

Miss Overton invited him came but he refused, saying he had to go to greet guests. He saw the girl's face darken displeasure but paid no attention. He just greet her before turning back to his mount. His friend, John Storville, imitated him and they went off at a trot without a backward glance, contrary to what Miss Overton had expected.

\- You look great hurry, William. What is there so interesting to Pemberley for you to hold it happen so fast? John asked Storville, an amused tone.

\- Being free of Overton seems a good enough reason. But you see, I guess, the car was happening, when we left?

\- Yes.

\- The passengers are friends of the family. There Allington lady you know. And the little girl who accompanies is the sister of Tommy, Lilybelle.

\- Ah! future Darcy?

William could not help blushing

\- I hope you will not say such a thing in front of her!

\- But Tommy told me that you had almost proposed to her shortly after meeting her?  
\- It's true. But I was not thinking. And fortunately, she did not taken seriously. I hope that Tommy has not told this story to other people!

\- I do not believe. But you know it. He finds it very funny. The fact that no one is offended proves that you judge worthy of her.

\- Perhaps. But in this case, Lilybelle is the sole judge in the matter. Anyway, she's far too young to think about such things.

His friend laughed :

\- You have proof that it's never too early to think about that stuff. I speak, of course, Miss Overton.

\- The opposite would have surprised me. It behaves as if it was an adult when she did not mature. His parents gave him examples of pride and pretension. She is preparing a bleak future unless it changes its behavior.

\- I doubt this is the case. His brother continues to flatter as it fully intends to take advantage of the benefits it may acquire. I think we can have pity on her.  
\- I keep my mercy for those who deserve, 'retorted William. Moreover, it is likely that it would feel terribly humiliated to hear about pity. She is too proud to think that it will fail to achieve its goal. Let there believe what she wants. It does not worth to lose our time thinking about it.

As they arrived at Pemberley, the conversation stopped there.  
Darcy went upstairs to change quickly, and then he went to the living room, very impatient to see his young friend. A simple smile from him was enough to brighten her day.

When he entered the room, it was to discover Georgiana playing with the dogs. Lily was sitting near his aunt and attended the scene with amusement.  
The dogs turned their heads and rushed to greet him. But they do not lingered and returned to their favorite. William was not amused and offended. He turned to greet Lady Allington and Lily.

Mr Darcy was very shocked when Lily told him she had seen at the Wickham Georgiana removal attempt and he ran away like a coward instead to rescue the girl, as he 'should have. This meant that it was probably an accomplice of the offender.  
Mr Darcy was well aware that the friendship between her son and the young Wickham no longer existed. He was pained. However, he did not force William to bind to someone who did not suit him. He had conducted a survey in Cambridge and found the bad reputation of the young Wickham. He had been very shocked. Realizing that his wish to see take orders were probably a utopia. So he was going to send in the military and, if possible, to India, which would require it to monitor its behavior. Yes, he would see to it that it can not harm his family.  
Lily was thrilled to be back at Pemberley, although it retained only vague memories of her first visit. The day after his visit, William offered to show him around the house. Lily willingly accepted the proposal.

On the right of the lounge, the library occupied part of the two wings overlooking the gardens. A decorated the gallery of portraits made contact Renaissance wing of the court.

The ceiling, high, domed, was decorated with paintings of mythological scenes : the Birth of Venus, Apollo and Artemis, and various others.

Between libraries marquetry decorated chiseled bronzes, precious furniture formerly controlled by a Darcy in one of the most famous cabinetmakers of the seventeenth century Beauvais panels covered the walls.

Italian marbles, ancient enamels, delicately worked ivory contributed to the decoration of this huge room, lit by four French windows opening onto a degree of pink marble.

Lily was more impressed with the number of books included in the room as decoration. But she did not fail to admire it anyway.

However, although it appreciated the beauty of the different rooms and their contents, she had a clear preference for the park.

Every morning she went for a walk with her dogs, admiring the beautiful scenery. William led her into the clearing where they had met for the first time.  
Lily was thrilled. As Georgiana had accompanied them, the two girls had been able to make beautiful bouquets of flowers. They had made crowns for dogs that were not appreciated and for William, who had protested for form, saying he was too old for such childish. But the look of Lily had silenced. He knew he could not refuse her anything.

During his stay, Lily met Miss Overton once. They hated at first glance. Miss Overton took high but Lily did not let himself impressed by the pretentious lady. Her brother appeared very amiable with her. The girl was very difficult to hide his disgust at the sight. Anyway, she appeared polished, without more, to his chagrin. She could, after their departure, mocking their claim with William that does not like him.  
By cons, John Storville had much to her and she was quite willing to make a friend. This was not difficult for him.

The end of his holiday was very happy for Lily. She was relieved that George Wickham has not shown. She even hoped to never see him again. If he recognized her, he would understand that she was the cause of the failure of his plan and he might have trouble. Or he would try to get him away from William. Not that he has any chance of success, however, but the girl knew she had to be on guard. Wickham would stop at nothing to get what he coveted: the wealth that would enable him to live as he pleased. And he hoped to get without giving trouble. What was pitiful. It was doubtful he reaches his goal.


	11. Chapitre 11 The Waddington

_I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was very busy with my other story. The next chapter will be soon. At least I hope so. Give me your opinion. This will help me to continue._

 **Chapter 11 The Waddington**

 _Longbourn 1807_

At about ten miles Meryton lived a family of the nobility, Lord and Lady Waddington. They had two children who had nothing pleasant.

Viscount Howard Waddington was a heavy, fat boy for his age. Small and stocky, he had small eyes of a dull green that looked like boots buttons, a fatty-up nose, a mouth with thick lips, fatty and frizzy hair, donkey ears, he was to great ugliness. He was very intelligent, lazy and arrogant. A sly grin distorted his lips. He was twenty-five years.

It was outrageously spoiled by his mother who had accustomed early on to meet without delay his every whim. And he struck it with terrible tantrums when denied something he coveted. What was happening very often as some people refused to give him.

He had decided that Lily would do absolutely anything he wanted, but all he got it, it was a burst of mocking laughter and a look with contempt before she turns her back disdainfully . To his fury.

Lily decided to ignore it. She had never loved this family and rejoiced that they live quite far from it. It does not therefore might see them often.

His sister, Diana, was spoiled, insolent and spiteful. With her golden curls, his blue eyes and his periwinkle porcelain complexion, she was very pretty without the expression of insolent pride and arrogance that distorted his face with irregular features that were neither for nor harmonious. Anger, malice and jealousy often enlaidissaient his face. It was a very proud young girl who boasted of his social rank and strutted in their fine clothes. Lily found her rather ridiculous and paid no attention to his boasting, except to laugh, what made her furious. She was seventeen years old.

She was a young woman with a haughty character, hard and jealous. She was too greedy and ambitious. She knew she was beautiful and took the opportunity to strut in beautiful toilets by displaying a proud insolent air.

She immediately felt a violent jealousy of Lily.

Naturally, they were not pleased with the polite indifference manifested Bennet their children. They were very proud and imbued with their little people and expecting a humble and servile attitude on the part of the children of a single landowner. And they were furious that they do not seem dazzled by their supposed superiority.

They also expected to manifest what their admiration. So they were furious to see that the children of the Bennet family did not care in the least of their precious little people.

But it does not let himself be impressed any more by the girl by the boy. She was furious at the contempt and coldness she showed to her family. She thought she was irresistible and was convinced that all the men had to kneel at his feet and waiting for it deigns to notice their existence. But no man seemed aware of this fact because they did not know it altogether

Lily found them perfectly ridiculous, especially the boy who strutted like a peacock boasting purely imaginary exploits. But if he hoped to see the admiration in Lily's eyes, he was disappointed. They even had a hard time not to laugh boastful nose heard such ridiculous stories! Naturally, the proud boy noticed it and turned pale with rage at such a humiliation. But he could do nothing without ridicule completely. Diana was a conventional beauty and we would have noticed a reception unless Felicia Jane and Lily appeared in turn. What made her mad with jealousy. She was seeking by every means to make them understand that they were only parasites.

She held her parents a cold nature, haughty and selfish. Nothing interested what did not touch directly. The other did not count and she believed that everyone should pay a willing ear to the praises that she was to herself when she likened to a Greek goddess. If someone advised to smile or laugh at her, that she provoked in violent attacks of anger.

She was blonde with blue eyes, which was nothing exceptional in England. As for its features, not only they were neither for nor harmonious but they were also devoid of character. It lent him a certain beauty, just because of his rank and because it seemed to receptions in beautiful toilets, displaying an insolent pride. But she had absolutely nothing Greek.

She who was the pride of the family, was both pretty and insignificant, with no character traits and her expressive little face, she did not have any grace and anger that often contorted his face made her even downright ugly. In addition, she was speaking pretentious words, on an affected tone that had exasperated his interlocutors. His mother, who dreamed for her to marry a rich son of a large family, neglected nothing and spared no expense to assist in the realization of his hopes.

Her brother Howard was bent against their cousin Adrian whom he was jealous. The Honorable Adrian Waddington had blond hair and blue eyes. Tall, thin, broad shoulders, narrow hips, he was extremely seductive. His high forehead shone an intelligent face. Her direct gaze inspired sympathy. We trusted him. Adrian was tall, thin, broad-shouldered with narrow hips. His high forehead shone an intelligent face, with fine and regular features. Her direct gaze breathed franchise. He inspired sympathy. We trusted him. It had beautiful blonde hair and periwinkle blue eyes. He was twenty-one and women were turning in his way which made Howard mad with rage and jealousy.

Compared to him, Howard was a young man without beauty too close to the eyes and the protruding lip, paternal inheritance. His face reflected the poor person. The bilious, bleary eyes, bloated and flabby traits showed a dissolute and idle life. Only ribald glow lit his gaze usually lifeless. Vice and bitterness marked her mouth an unsightly crease. He was married for four years, but after two weeks of living together, his wife had returned to her family and she obstinately refused to return. What made Howard the laughing stock of the region and the All-London.

Howard was absolutely furious at being the object of constant ridicule. Adrian had largely vindicated of all the evils that had made him his cousin.

Felicia was very different from cousin. With her pale gold hair that had amber highlights, huge eyes that were the color of the sea after the storm, her nose small and straight, her firm chin, it was lovely, making mad with jealousy and Diana anger and disfigured more. She was seventeen years old. Neither Felicia nor Adrian does lend any attention to their cousins, knowing their wickedness would be punished sooner or later. Despite his pride, Diana was still not betrothed and young men was soon realize his greed and ambition. What led them to flee.

At the end of his studies, Adrian had joined the army. He had every intention of fighting to preserve the freedom of his country. Howard led a life of debauchery in London. Recently he had brought with him one of his friends, a despicable man than him. As soon as he saw the girl, he immediately began to seduce her. But Felicia had burst out laughing at his inflammatory statements before turning her back on him with the utmost contempt to his fury. She spoke to her politeness when absolutely required. And each time, she sported a wry smile that left no doubt about his feelings for her. What made it contemptible person mad with rage.

It was a repulsive ugliness with soft and oily hair, her pale flesh and syphilitic, his misshapen nose, receding chin, forehead and down his flabby cheeks. He had a paunchy belly, who returned to his shoulders hunched, legs in time, the lugubrious face, cafardeux, anemic and pale. The girl did not hesitate to make fun of his pathetic attempts at seduction. She advised him to look in a mirror, which should make him understand that we could watch it with disgust. The proud pair was absolutely furious at such a humiliation. His brother, Adrian, who had recently returned from war despicable character had promised to give her a memorable Correction if he ever dared to disrespect his sister. Lord Alcock was not crazy. He realized he would not make the weight. Finally tired of the campaign, he left the castle to return to London. Felicia was extremely relieved to be free and easily forgot what unpleasant character.

?

The sun's rays come to rest on the face of Elizabeth Bennet and awoke. She opened her eyes, stretched at length and sat on his bed After remaining seated a few moments, she stood up, slipped his feet into his slippers and put on a pink satin negligee. She then went to draw the curtains and the light came streaming into the room. The girl had a happy smile. It was a beautiful day. It was exactly what she hoped. Because it was his birthday today. She was fifteen.

Lily walked to the romantic mahogany dressing table covered in pink satin and muslin. Admirable glazed Florentine bottles rested in the middle of toilet articles, before the great mirror that could fall. She emptied the pitcher into the basin and began her toilet. Then she dressed and donned a simple dress in pink chiffon and straw. An ivory lace wheel adorned the bottom of the skirt. The neck forming a collar was white batiste. She took his cap and took off, leaving unfold its sumptuous black hair. She brushed at length until they shine. Then she wrapped in a bun on her neck and stared at the head with ruby pins.

The girl opened a box that was in a drawer and took the earrings amethyst pear shaped and the medallion, on which was painted the portrait of his parents, with his gold chain and began looking at himself in ice. Then she took his cap simply decorated with a pink satin ribbon and left his room after checking that everything was locked. She knew Susanna and had no desire to see her poking at her as she usually did.

An only child of a rich man who spoiled the low to offset the loss of his mother, Susanna Clarke was jealous, envious, insolent and rude. Lily did not like him much. She accepted his presence only because their fathers were friends.

Despite all the beautiful things she was constantly receiving, Susanna was jealous of Lily whose possessions seemed to him even more beautiful than his. What was it expected that Lily offered him a gift at each visit. She was extremely vain and convinced him to do a great favor by deigning to offer him his friendship. It therefore expecting something in return.

But the girl pretended not to understand the desire of his interlocutor. Which would make Susanna furious and forced him to leave whenever frustrated not to have succeeded in obtaining the object of his lust.

Lily was outraged by his behavior. But politeness prevented him to let him know what she thought. This probably would not help. In addition, the two girls were not like at all.

Lily was tall and slender. His forehead was a very pure white like a marble. Its soft shape like a reed, her magnolia skin, her heart-shaped face, her finely fringed lips, small nose and straight, and his eyes amethyst, large and deep, were admirable and reflected the purity of his soul .

Susanna was small, dumpy. Her hair was dull, thick lips, his complexion sallow and bilious. This was due to the excessive amounts of sweets and cakes which she absorbed every day.

She had her little black beady eyes, a fatty-up nose, a mouth with thick lips, flattened ears, neck and shoulders without a big size. It was a selfish girl, resentful and defiant. It was disgusting, but very nice thought.

It was, moreover, a poor rider. She preferred to drive a car rather than ride horses. Swimming terrified. She was flirtatious, eager, greedy, envious and jealous. She went into terrible tantrums when we do not give in to his whims. But Lily did not let themselves be manipulated by her. Susanna had finally understood that it was useless to whims in his presence ..

Lily sighed and hoped that it would not spoil his party. She had invited all her friends and young people of the neighborhood. They should arrive after lunch. In the evening, there would be a small masked ball. Young people had to bring their costumes.

The teenager went down to the dining room to have breakfast. It believed that only lazy people being served in their rooms. It was nine o'clock but she knew that her parents had already raised.

It was Nanny who welcomed and helped him serve buffet:

\- You should have stayed in bed, she said sternly, hands on hips.

\- It's too good to sleep! Lily protested.

The girl drank his hot chocolate and ate his grilled bread slices, buttered and covered with honey or marmalade. It also took two eggs and bacon.

When she was satisfied, she thanked the nurse and was about to leave when the latter stopped him, saying:

\- Do not be so hurry and take a glance under the canvas, there!

Lily obeyed and gaped. She did not need to think guess who came to him the present. Only Nanny could make this sparkling shawl, embroidered with flowers of every color of the rainbow sky.

As for the other now a halter and reins woven skillfully, it was the wonderful work of Dickens, Nanny's husband, helped by his two son, Ben and Jarvis, students of their father from the cradle.

To tears, Lily threw her arms around the neck of the nurse and pressed against it with passion:

\- Nanny Oh, you're wonderful! I do not know how to thank you!

\- Well, do not do it and take your gifts, scolded the nurse. Before strangle me completely!

Lily laughed, kissed her again and fled, taking his treasures under the indulgent gaze of the nurse. Arriving in the hall, she saw her parents talking with Dawson, the butler. Seeing, Mr Bennet could not help smiling

\- Well, here is the heroine of the day that got me excited look good, he said.

\- Look what Dickens and Nanny gave me! cried the girl with unfeigned enthusiasm

\- It's very pretty, her father agreed. And they seem quite appropriate. Come with us, Lily. There are other gifts for you.

They conduirent Mrs. Bennet to the boudoir.

\- Have we thought it best to give you your gifts this morning, she said. Because you may receive many others will be there when your guests.

\- It is a good idea, 'said Lily. Whether you book me on the other, as a surprise?

\- They are on the table.

In a box, the girl found a leather whip handle gold engraved with his initials. Another contained a costume amazon blue and black silk, composed of the skirt, the jacket frogged money, an embroidered blouse, a white muslin tie, high-de hat form of a pair of leather boots, a belt and a pair of gloves suede. Another box contained a beautiful white fox coat with matching hat and sleeve.

In lush green leather, velvet on a white background, lay a set of pearls consisting of a necklace, a ring, two bracelets, a brooch and a pair of earrings. Lily was amazed:

\- Here is the gift of your grandparents, his father said, pointing to a large basket covered with a cloth dome.

The girl lifted and discovered the inside, nestled on a white velvet cushion, a beautiful King Charles puppy that she looked up at her large black eyes:

\- Oh, it's lovely! if she exclaimed softly taking him in her arms. Look, Mom, Dad! Do not you find it cute?

\- In fact, his father nodded. But it will supervise and educate them well to keep out of mischief. Benson, manager of the kennel can help.

\- I'll take care, promised Lily. And what is that ?

It showed a large package on the table.

\- It's the gift of my brother, 'replied Mrs. Bennet.

Lily put the puppy and opened the package. She found a wooden box inlaid with mother of pearl pink. The interior was divided into mobile compartments covered in white velor. A long leather strap allowed to wear it on the shoulder. There was also a lock and two keys.

\- Uncle Edward is really nice, Lily said. This box will be fine to carry my remedies.

\- It is a good idea, dear, 'said her mother. Here is the gift that your godmother sent you. It will unfortunately not come.

The girl saw a large chest and realized that it was complimentary toiletries. He must have at least two hundred pieces of porcelain and silver, painted and engraved with his initials, with, as a reason a unicorn whose mane, tail and horns were gold.

\- This is beautiful! Lily exclaimed. You spoil me!

\- You've earned it. But come outside with us, Lily. There are other gifts that are there. Needless to dwell on an unpleasant subject.

She followed them outside and let out a cry of surprise. Before her stood Dickens, holding the reins a beautiful black mare as jet and fidgeted nervously. His saddle was fur-lined sheepskin and engraved initials gold on the leather.

Besides, Jarvis, his younger son, held a second horse, a beautiful chestnut horse, harnessed to a cart in English two benches, equipped with a hood, a footrest, a door-guides, a door-whip, and a handbrake.

Lily approached the mare and stroked:

\- She is beautiful, Dickens! she said. And thank you to the harness and the halter. I recognize your work there.

\- It was a pleasure, Miss Lily. Her name is Luna, he added, pointing to the filly. The chestnut is Vulcan.

\- These names seem quite appropriate. All this is wonderful! she told her parents. You spoil me.

\- You've earned it, my dear child, 'said her father. You never do whims. You are wise, gentle and obedient. I must admit that I would not love to see you look like Sarah Doverton. This young person deserves a good thrashing!

\- She is a proud peacock since she is betrothed to the Marquis of Crewkerne! It is as unbearable as his brother!

\- You have absolutely nothing to fear, Lily. Despite his possessive attitude toward you, Edward Doverton only remains engaged to his cousin, Maud Doverton. Her mother will not leave such a legacy escape!

\- I'm not sure it accepts easily, Lily replied. His mother was so used to satisfy her every whim that he is able to revolt! But it may have a shock when he discovers that Maud could not care less about him and that she prefers another man!

\- What do you mean ? his father asked, intrigued...

\- It's a secret, Lily said with a mysterious smile. It will soon fall from its pedestal and staff become the laughing stock of the entire region.

\- If he finds himself free, it may bother you again. But do not worry. I let him do. Although I must forbid him my door. It would not occur to me to give my daughter to such individual. You deserve better than that.

\- I know why he is interested in me, Father. This is because of Aunt Victoria. He is convinced that it will make me his heir and he wants to recover what he considers his due.

\- He has no chance to succeed. He may be stubborn, he will never get anything from you, or me, for that matter.

\- But it is arrogant enough to believe otherwise. Especially because it claims the heir to Uncle Henry.

\- When I have driven by lashes, he will have to understand. When the heir to be your uncle, I doubt that happens. I have good news for you, Lily. He performed a miracle. It is likely that in a few months you will have a new little cousin or a cousin. That's why your aunt can not come. It should avoid travel as a precaution.

\- What wonderful news! This pretentious Edward Doverton be enraged when he learns. He can not excuse his position as heir presumptive to annoy Uncle Henry. He did not appreciate at all to be completely overshadowed.

\- Thank you, Father. There are also some other undesirables. Edward Doverton will have to rely on tough competition.

\- Do not worry, Lily. I do not intend to force you to marry a man you repugnant. You will have the right to choose freely. After all, I'm sure you will not lack suitors.

\- When I would do my debut in the world in London, I shall know how to get rid of these unwanted. But I regret it come this afternoon. They are quite capable of trying to ruin my birthday.

\- Do not worry. I will warn them if they annoy you, I would put them out with prohibition to set foot in the castle.

\- I will try to support them. But I certainly am not going to waste my time listening to their whining! I would have preferred that they are not invited.

\- You have nothing to fear, says Mr Bennet. There will be enough pleasant guests so you do not have to worry about these unwanted. It was impossible to not invite them, Lily, but I would warn them that if they annoy you, they will not be welcome to Longbourn. In addition, William will be there. It will protect you.

\- Diana Waddington try to monopolize.

\- It has no importance. There is no danger that he shows them the slightest interest. Anyway, I think he has other projects on this subject. She tries to get her attention because it does not support it may be interested in another girl she is.

Lily blushed when her father had mentioned William potential projects.

\- I hope you're wrong, Father. There is a deep friendship between William and a purely fraternal affection. And I do not think it will change. She tries to make things easier for another. She does not know she is wasting his time and that they have no chance to get their way.

\- You're right, Lily. But I think your brother there refers only to tease you and also to get rid of undesirables.

\- I will try to support them. But I do not think I would allow Edward Doverton to behave as it usually does. If he goes too far, I shall put it back in its place. I do not intend to waste my time listening to his whining! I have time to think about that. It is not useful as I care about now. But I regret he comes this afternoon. It is able to spoil my birthday! But I do not think I would allow him to behave as he usually does. If he goes too far, I shall put it back in its place.

\- I'm sure you'll be happy to put them in their place as they deserve, said Mr. Bennet, smiling. It is difficult not to invite, is our closest neighbor. You will bear it, I'm afraid. Do feared nothing, Lily, I will speak to him. I warn that if he does not properly led, I will throw out of my field. I will not let a pretentious and rude young imagine that the law can do at home.

Lily thanked his father and went to his room to store his gifts. Then she went about her normal activities until lunch. This one was light because the cook had provided a very filling snack.

The guests began to arrive. As expected, Susanna Clarke had tried to introduced in his room upon arrival. But like the other times, she found nothing to covet because Lily had taken the precaution of any lock. The girl thought that Susanna was quite capable of stealing to get what she coveted. She wore a sullen and vexed mine, but Lily paid no attention to his fury.

Everyone found himself behind the mansion where they had set up tables and chairs and a buffet in a tent.

Among the guests, there was that Lily did not like at all. Like, for example, Bradley and Doverton ..

Lord and Lady Bradley were recently nobility and could not hide that they were achieved. They were received by the surrounding little nobility because we thought the proud, arrogant and unsympathetic. Alicia Daniel Bradley Bradley

Lily loved little, but she had already been invited home and had felt compelled to do so.

There was also Marston, the proud and austere people who found fault with everything. They were guests of Bradley, and that was the only reason that prompted Mr Bennet to invite.

Arthur Marston was the pastor of the domain of Lord Bray. He was a young man unpleasant and haughty. He had a face with coarse features where little gray eyes shone in a cruel expression. He had a strong voice and rocky and thick, clammy hands. Lily despised him and did not pay any attention to his advances, to his fury.

Rosemary and her brother Nicolas Crambourne were the first to arrive. then it was the turn of Charlotte, Maria and John Lucas, Julia and Charles Wakefield, Felicia, Diana and Adrian Waddington and finally Doverton, Maud, Sarah and Edward.

Lily greeted them with a smile. She was happy to see many of her friends and walked away a little in order to chat with her.

Many guests thronged to the buffet once. Lily suddenly showed his companions a group of young people some away, which seemed in awe of a stylish girl to mine proud and arrogant:

\- Watch these young cocks! They look completely ridiculous!

\- Diana seems much fun with them, said the young brunette girl. Even your suitors are with her, Lily.

This shrugged:

\- Frankly, I do not care a snap! If only Edward Doverton could do the same! I'd be thrilled.

\- I do not think that your desire will come true, 'said the third girl, ravishing redhead with green eyes. It is too proud to give in so easily.

\- In this case, I would invite more!

Lily Bennet was pleased with this reception in his honor, although she regretted that her mother has invited the people she would have well passed. There had to be a ball the same evening.

\- I'm sure my brother, John, to be disgusted by this scene. said Charlotte Lucas's best friend Lily. When I think she dared him making eyes it two years ago! She has completely ridiculed! I think she is furious that he prefers you to her. Is that your cousin is imbued with beauty and she can not imagine that a man can not succumb to its charm.

Rosemary laughed.

\- She really doubts nothing. Just Lily to appear at a reception for all men drop to rush towards her.

\- Either way, your brother is smart enough to know what to expect on Diana replied Lily. Now that he is marquis, she will surely try to put it at his feet.

\- She has no chance to do that!

\- If we were going to eat? Rosemary Crambourne proposed. I'm starving!

\- There are too many people at the buffet, Lily replied. But go ahead if you want Alison.

\- No, I prefer to wait a little.

\- What do you think ? suddenly asked Charlotte for her friend. You have the good dreamy air!

\- I'm sorry, Rosy, Lily replied. You must think I'm a poor hostess. I'm just annoyed by the presence of certain undesirable. I regret that my father had the guests.

\- We will help you keep them away, promised Charlotte. Your friend William does not he come?

\- If I think his presence will be poorly received by some people..

\- As Edward Doverton? What can he do against him? There must be aware that compared to him, there is nothing at all!

\- It never admit it. If I show, if only a little interest in another man, I will be a scene. But not today, fortunately. My father warned him to watch his conduct, otherwise it will drive the Longbourn. I think he can not do what he wants.

\- Beware, Lily. It's a tough man. It is so full of himself that he is unable to imagine a woman can push the!

\- Well, he is wasting his time if he thinks I'm going to worry about him. It is completely stupid! After all, it is not even a good party. He is only the son of a cadet and no fortune. Besides it is supposed to be promised his cousin.

\- Yet it is so seductive!

\- For those who love this kind of physics, which is absolutely not my case! And provided you do not open your mouth. His conversation is so boring that it makes me want to sleep.

\- There you are right, Rosemary admitted. But it is still the heir to the Earl of Doverton.

\- Not for long. My aunt will soon have a child. I hope it will be a boy. This will calm the claims of that idiot!

\- This is great news! exclaimed Cissy. You're right, Lily. You deserve much better than a younger without headline fortune. Apart from his physical appearance, he has nothing to offer. And it better not be taken in by appearances. It is certainly not in the penalty.

\- I completely agree.

Lily turned her head and was unpleasantly surprised by seeing the Reverend Malton, her sister and their mother Gladys.

The Reverend Arthur Malton was the pastor of the domain of Lord Bradley. It was an unpleasant and haughty man. He had a face with coarse features where little gray eyes shone in a cruel expression. He had a strong voice and rocky and thick, clammy hands.

She felt a deep antipathy and an instinctive dislike for this man, devoid of compassion, rude and vulgar. He was a man of forty-five years of coarseness, vulgar, unpleasant, arrogant and pretentious. He had absolutely no compassion for the poor he treated with contempt.

Small, stocky, he had a flushed face and bloated by the excessive use of food and wine. It was pretentious and arrogant. His voice was a bit greasy and bland.

Although he was well dressed, her plump fingers covered with rings and her perfume made him appear vulgar. It toisait everyone high and showed no compassion for the poor he treated with contempt.

He lived in the rectory with his mother, an authoritarian and detestable woman, and her sister, a small plague, rude, arrogant and pretentious.

Arthur Malton Waddington decided that Lily would be his wife. His relationship with the aristocracy, it would be child's play for him to climb the ladder in the hierarchy and become bishop and even archbishop.

He did not even bother to ask whether the girl or even his father agreed. He was too full of his own importance to imagine that we could push it. And it could, at the same time, her sister married the Marquis de Wakefield, allowing it to be introduced into high society.

Lily treated him with cold civility to which was added a certain amount of disdain that clearly express his feelings. But the proud Reverend did not seem to realize it.

By cons, Ms. Malton, she was absolutely furious contempt Lily showed her son and she loved the glaring gaze each time it does not observe. But the girl replied with a disdainful smile, which made her furious. Lily was laughing madly.

\- You do not have to worry about him, said his sister Celia, who had witnessed the scene. After all, it is not the only pretentious to believe that it has rights over you. Pretend you did not understand his intentions. After all, he can not force you to do what he wants, is not it? So why do not ignore it, just?

\- You are right. Not worth the trouble I waste my time thinking about him.

All the guests had brought a gift. Lily's had placed on a table with the intention to open in the presence of all his friends. She led them to the boudoir where already there are his other gifts.

It began with a small square-shaped package and discovered a beautifully ornate music box. She had Charlotte.

\- How pretty she is! Lily exclaimed.

\- It dates from the seventeenth century, told Carolina. And there are four different melodies.

\- She's beautiful, really. Thank you, Celia.

\- Open your other gifts! cried Damia.

\- Okay.

Among other packages, Lily found a box containing stationery engraved with his initials, a comb, a mirror and a brush in silver, a history book, a bottle of her favorite perfume - mixture gardenia, rose and carnation, two cats and three porcelain jade, ivory and a range lace a bookmark in ivory, a Chinese porcelain vase filled with white roses sweet-scented, - gift Williamson, a book on famous painters.

There was also a box of chocolates that could only come from Susanna. Eyes shining with lust, it looked Lily gifts with envy. But the girl pretended not to see. She was outraged by such an attitude.

The last gift was a book whose title sparked in the young girl a real giggle:

\- There is one who doubts nothing! if she exclaimed scornfully.

\- What is it ? asked Felicia.

Lily handed her the book and the girl read the title:

\- The art of finding a good husband. Who could you make such a gift?

\- The Rev. Malton, of course! It's a message he hands me without seeming! How pretentious! I'm not even old enough to get married...

\- You do not need to worry about, says Caroline. He has no right over you. Pretend you did not understand. It will never get what he wants, is not it? So why not ignore?

\- You are right. No need to make it fun to imagine that it can ruin my birthday because of him.

\- And Julia said, next to Mr Mr. Darcy, it pales. It would be enough for him to appear that nobody notices.

\- Like trying to compare Apollo Hephaestus, says Rosemary. It is not difficult to guess which of the two will win.

\- The Reverend has no interest for me. He was invited today by politeness, but that does not mean it will be again. I do not care about his claims. It is as ridiculous as his sister or mother.

\- You'd better show you cautious, Lily says Felicia. Some men will stop at nothing when it comes to getting what they want.

\- I'm not going anywhere without my dogs. If it intends to go after me, he will regret. I will treat him politely, but only as a vague knowledge. And I will ensure that they understand that I have no desire to get better acquainted with him. If he refuses to understand, too bad for him. I can not feel responsible whenever a man makes a fool thinking to get something from me as I made clear to him that I was not interested...

\- In addition, you have only fifteen, Charlotte added. I doubt that your father allow these gentlemen to approach you. They may be strong disappointed.

Lily shrugged.

\- Too bad for them. They are not worth the trouble I care about them.

A silhouette appeared behind the tree where the girls had moved away from the sun, interrupting their conversation. They recognized Isobel, the elder sister of Diana. It was a lovely young woman. She was slender and delicate, with a complexion of milk, a heart-shaped face. Her hair was the color of gold lighter than Jane and her eyes were a very pure and deep purple. They had the light shade of violet. As for those of Jane, they had the color of the sea after the storm. She was very pretty, but Isobel seemed like a faded copy of Jane.

Isobel, Countess of Renfrew, a young woman was extremely proud, envious, ambitious and jealous. She was furious to find that his cousin, Felicia, she had more admirers. Although she had accomplished the feat of marrying the Earl of Renfrew, an immensely rich man who was twenty-five years older Isobel, this does not prevent him from envy its success.

The young woman thought to marry her cousin's brother's sister-Daughton the Viscount, a man of forty, who was her lover, which would facilitate things for him to meet him regularly. But seeing how she was surrounded, she thought she'd better give it up. The viscount would be able to drop it as soon as he saw Lily.

She forgot, of course, she had no say on this and that Felicia certainly did not intend to get caught up in his shenanigans. What probably make the furious.

The young woman carefully smoothed his blue chiffon dress and spoke to his Lily:

\- Mr Mr. Darcy and his family have just arrived, she said her haughty voice. You should go greet them, Lily.

The young woman wore a sullen and angry mine. Lily was not difficult to guess the cause. She had tried to seduce William and had suffered a fairly sharp rebuff. The girl regretted not having attended the scene. It must be pretty funny!

Lily rose hastily:

\- It came ! What luck ! Where is he, Isobel?

\- At the buffet. He is accompanied by several people.

The girls got up and headed for the buffet where the crowd of guests under a tent hurry. Lily ends up newcomers, despite the crowd. William was in the company of his sister, his parents, his uncle, the Earl of Matlock, his wife and their children.

Eleanor, daughter of the count, was accompanied by her husband, the Duke of Haversley. His marriage was still very recent. She had caused much jealousy among good society when the Duke, one of the best parties in London had chosen.

The girl did not try to conceal the pleasure she felt in seeing them. This was a time she had not seen his friends. Certainly, she corresponded with Georgiana and Eleanor, but she had not seen them since the marriage of the latter. Today exceptional and she was happy when they are present.

Lily stifled a deep sigh. The girl felt that William had an important role in his life. The admiration in his eyes she was sincere, she knew. He appeared delighted to see her and reserved him several dances for the ball to be held that evening.

After filling their plates, the young men took refuge in a quiet corner of the lounge. There were many, and they wanted to be alone and talk. However, they were still visible to other guests.

William appreciated this. He was always happy to see Lily. He had not changed their opinion about it. He knew that his greatest desire was to marry her and her parents agreed. But he did not know Lily's thoughts about it. She was too young to allow it to tell him. He knew he had to take care not to get trapped, which would ruin all his projects.

There was a young girl, beautiful and elegant, which had been very assiduous in his presence while he was staying in the family home. A girl he knew well because she lived in a nearby field. It was Miss Overton. He did not take him long to discover that the family had large debts. He had not given him the slightest interest, which much annoyed the young lady, very imbued with itself.

Anyway, he had already chosen the girl he wanted to marry.

He looked at her with admiration. In the midst of her friends, she was really lovely. He thought it would be very lucky if one day Lily was acceptable. She had many admirers, despite his young age. But it gave them very little attention. What was to offend many.

He could not be sure she would accept. But he had every intention to try his luck. He had the very clear impression that he did not displease him.

However, he knew that she was soon to attend the wedding of his cousin, Viscount Stratton, his cousin, Anne de Bourgh. He knew that the idea of this marriage enraged her aunt, Lady Catherine, who had tried by all means to oppose it. But she soon discovered, to her fury, she had no power and it would be impossible for him to oppose the will of her husband. No matter its arguments. They were totally devoid of interest.

She still tried to convince William to marry Anne, but had not achieved any success. The young man had coldly reminded him that his parents do not agree and considered as a sister Anne. In addition, it was necessary to mention the Charter of Darcy. He had signed the previous year, the day of his majority. He did not expect that it even when the viola in addition to his oath, in order to satisfy his whims? This fact had made Lady Catherine furious. But she understood that she had definitively lost any chance of getting what she coveted.

At this time, Lily laughed at the joke of one of her friends. He reflected that his laughter was like the sound of a silver bell. She seemed very cheerful. He raised his head slightly and saw a man coming towards them with a determined air. He recognized easily Edward Doverton. He pursed his lips. He knew that the proud young man coveted Lily's hand. And he had decided not to pay attention to the cold indifference she showed him. He was certain to get what he wanted when the time comes.

The girl had even told him that he had told lies about him. She assured him that she did not believe a word and she had laughed at that idiot she could not ignore the jealousy and envy. Edward Doverton was not stupid in hand not understand that Mr. Darcy was a dangerous rival. But he had no intention of being supplanted by another

Now, Lily sent him over the floor and acted as if he did not exist, which placed him in a ridiculous situation. He was furious, of course, but persisted in its intentions. He had not yet understood that he was deluding.

William promised himself he would end his claim, as soon as he could. Thus, it would be forced to leave her in peace. Otherwise, it would matter to him.

She learned that her aunt was expecting a child that would soon end the pretensions of Edward Doverton concerning his position as heir presumptive. It would probably be enraged at the news.

Lily's smile suddenly froze on her lips as she had seen it, too, and his face hardened:

\- I fear that our tranquility is complete, she told her companions. Let us go. I do not care about being bothered by unwanted!

They walked away without addressing a look at the intruder. Edward Doverton stopped, enraged. The dismissive attitude of the girl towards him made him furious. He promised to talk to him seriously as soon as possible. He did not appreciate at all the conduct of the girl he intended to marry. The idea that she could push him was not even come to mind. Edward Doverton did not intend to abandon his plan to marry Lily. Despite the coldness of it for him, he was convinced that she was faking.

The girl greeted icily. Then she continued her conversation with her friends and ignored it altogether, making as if he was not there, to his fury. William watched the intruder with amusement. He was visibly angry at this attitude. He had to understand that it was not comedy. Lily smiles reserved to the young man, addressing himself to the pompous gentleman when politeness required it. Much to the fury of the pretentious character who did not like at all to be humbled witnessed.

While watching, an involuntary smile played on his lips. What a pleasure to see her so relaxed and happy. His love of life made her even more beautiful. They only knew for a long time, but it was like an eternity.

She radiated a vitality, a spell that transformed the atmosphere. It emanated from her such sensuality that his side were found everything more vivid, more intense.

It was not only endowed with a natural elegance, but she was beautiful, very beautiful.

The look he had placed on it expressed his admiration openly and without the slightest embarrassment. It soon added a charming smile which put the finishing touch to the emotion of the girl.

She watched her companion. He was tall and strong! He had brown hair silky, swelling in the neck and temples regular features were full of masculinity and tenderness, her eyes had a particular depth, she felt all disturbed.

Until then, no one, Edward, weakling, distinguished and flaxen blond, had fixed on her a look as full of meaning. What was sleeping in his young heart awoke, making lucid, placing it in real life. Tonight, she suddenly realized that she was becoming a woman. Both smiled, contemplating at length. The most unpredictable traps is already closing in on them.

Lily! The adorable Lily! He had never met so many cool soul, mixed with a hauntingly delicate femininity. She remained simple and charming, unaware of his power. Ignoring the calculations and coquetry, she welcomed him with sincere joy, probably not measuring important he attached to it.

The young man promised not wait any longer to make its request. He was anxious to protect against undesirable. If she agreed, they could just get engaged and he expected it to be older for marriage. She was still too young, although she was more mature than his age.

He had planned to invite his family to Pemberley Park for Christmas. He knew Georgiana would be delighted to spend this time with her. They got along very well both. What delighted him.

\- Let's have fun outside. I planned games.

The girls agreed enthusiastically.

The young men went out into the garden. It was a beautiful day and they had every intention of having fun.

A boat trip was planned. Edward Doverton had every intention to invite Lily, but as he opened his mouth to speak, the girl turned to William:

\- Will you accompany me? he she asked.

\- I would be honored, the young man replied.

\- The honor is for me. I appreciate men who, like you, do not hesitate to take pains to protect their homeland. I have no respect for the cowards that remain hidden in the skirts of their mothers for failing to do their duty.

Edward Doverton turned pale with rage because he felt targeted. Lily smiled:

\- Let's go to the river, Colonel. Banks must be ready.

They set off, leaving the intruder to his anger. The other girls had also found a rider.

There were flower boats on the river. They split into groups and got into the boats. Lily took place in the William and Charlotte with Georgiana.

Girls had opened their umbrellas to protect themselves from the sun. A light breeze was blowing. Alicia Bradley threw furious glances and envious towards Lily. She wanted him for not inviting her into his own boat. But probably she did not want to share his attractive companion.

Miss Bradley and Miss Clarke had a tendency to attribute to others their own ambitions. Alicia thought she was going to ask her brother to seduce Lily. Which would leave him free reign to do as much with the young Darcy.

Daniel Bradley gave him an evil eye. It was a proud boy, unpleasant and rude who thought himself irresistible. Lily had always treated him with contempt. The young men went out into the garden. It was a beautiful day and they had every intention of having fun.

But Lily was not in the least impressed by the shenanigans of the girl, to her fury. Daniel Bradley received only a few polite words on his part, to his fury, for he coveted above all for her dowry.

The girl showed a genuine interest for his dear William. She wanted to show others how much they were bland and tasteless compared to him. Which by the way was very humiliating for these young people proud, convinced that the girl should have been flattered by the attention they lavished him. Lily was shocked by such a claim and did not hesitate to make fun of those who had, to their fury.

The girl could see the jealousy which she was subjected by women who sought to seduce William. But she did not care in the least. She was playing too much to worry about those people who, in his eyes, did not have the slightest importance. It mattered little envious and jealous of those people who did not support it ignores! They were so proud that they considered that everyone should notice them and show them attention. They actually sought only to satisfy their vanity. What was laughable, given the little interest they had.

Susanna, she was jealous of the friendship and Lily's preference for other girls. She could not stand competition, but could change that.

The boat trip was very enjoyable. They then organized a hide and seek game in the park. Two young men have been chosen to count, others were merry in all directions in the area of the park bounded by the game.

Lily knew the perfect place to hide. There was a bush behind the house where she had installed a bench and personal items when she wanted to be alone and quiet.

But she soon to come face to face with William. She tried to escape but it was fast and she finally let catch despite all his wiles.

\- It's not fair ! she protested, laughing. I should be able to beat you. I'm younger than you.

\- I had the opportunity to train in Cambridge, the young man replied. Would you have preferred that I let you escape by sheer gallantry?

\- No, it would not be right for you. I just have to admit my defeat.

The two young men returned to the mansion laughing. They could see the other girls who were trying to escape their pursuers. The adults were watching them from the terrace. The pastor, Arthur Malton and her mother wore a strongly disapproving. The fact that the girl has fun with his friends clearly did not like them.

William noticed and frowned. He was truly sickened to see a man in appearance vulgar lust watch with such a respectable young girl and plump for her. He lives with satisfaction that the girl was not paying him any attention. But he suspected that that would not suffice for the rude person waives the object of his lust.

The young man hoped Lily would be cautious and would take away from that man. It was obvious that she knew very well what his plans were and she had not the slightest intention to subscribe to it. He even saw the disgust on his face when he was shot by chance to the vicar. Which was reassuring. Although the pretentious character does not seem to notice. He was confident that he would get what he wanted, the time comes. It was only a matter of patience.

For now, she despised him, but quickly changes his attitude when she would realize she might end up an old maid. She might be beautiful, no man would marry her without a dowry. At least that is what he believed. He forgot, of course, that the girl held a higher rank than his. Unless expressly done so. He could not ignore, in spite of its claims, it would have no trouble finding a husband more interesting than him. What was supposed to drive him mad with rage.

But Lily's father would quickly put an end to his ambitions. It certainly does not intend to deliver his daughter to an individual as unpleasant.

The game had given young people hungry. The cook had planned all sorts of cakes and treats, so everyone found something to satisfy his appetite and his greed.

After tea, they organized quieter games, like charades, mimes, maps, equally fun.

Arthur Malton was absolutely furious. He was well aware of contemptuous disdain of the girl for him. And the fact that it would probably not be as easy as he thought to get his hand. But he had no intention of renouncing his projects. It would ensure to get what he wanted, either willingly or by force.

They went to join the other guests. Lily was much amused with his friends. Bradley made a wry face. Daniel Bradley was the cock and trying to impress the girl. But she answered his ranting by a scornful look that left no doubt about his feelings for her. What made him enraged.

At twenty-two, Daniel Bradley was more unpleasant than ever. He was in debt and threatened to go to jail. And he absolutely had to marry a rich heiress.

But he had every intention of seducing Lily and avenge his contempt by destroying his reputation. He knew he liked women and did not doubt for a moment that he would succeed in seducing her.

He forgot that the women in question were mostly half-worldly and prostitutes - immoral and unscrupulous women who were trading their bodies and charged dearly their favors - and he should not compare them with a respectable young girl.

The Malton pastor and her mother wore a strongly disapproving while fixing Lily, but she ignored them. It mattered little these people! They had no place in his life. She had no intention of letting them believe that he could spoil his birthday. This would make them happy too! She turned away with disdain and joined his friends at the buffet. The game had given young people hungry. The cook had planned all sorts of cakes and treats, so everyone found something to satisfy his appetite and his greed. After being served, the girls settled down at a table and began to eat while discussing.

Mr Bennet had cast a menacing look on the pretentious pastor. He was deeply disgusted to see a man in appearance vulgar, a clergyman, watching his daughter with such lust and plump for her. He lives with satisfaction that the girl was not paying him any attention. He promised to fix it if he ever came to disrespect Lily. Obviously, he did not intend to abandon the projects he had on the girl. But Lord Waddington knew he would not let him do.

Mr Bennet hoped Lily would be cautious and would take away from that man. It was obvious that she knew very well what his plans were and she had not the slightest intention to subscribe to it.

But Mr. Bennet would quickly put an end to his ambitions. It certainly does not intend to deliver her sister to an individual as unpleasant.

Evening came, and everyone went to change for the ball to be held at Longbourn Park. Mr Bennet had brought a small orchestra. Each had brought a suit to dress

The ballroom was decorated with flowers.

When she appeared at the entrance, a murmur of admiration ran through the assembly.

Lily was disguised as heart lady. It consisted of a green satin fitted dress with golden yellow border applied hearts in red velvet. The belt was blue ribbon. The berthe collar-green velvet, was composed of two large petals heart for shoulders and four small for the back and the front. From the end of two front petals leave two strap sections which come to build on the tunic under it a little. The jacket was lined with red velvet ermine and hennin cloth of gold adorned with a white muslin veil.

Mr. Darcy was dressing up as jack of diamonds. His costume was half-portion in yellow satin, mid-part royal blue satin, decorated with red velvet applications tiles. He wore on his head a blue and yellow satin toque with red feather, his shoes were black velvet with red tile on top.

Georgiana Darcy, was dressed in pink. She wore a pink skirt fault, lined with a ruffle in similar flaw, adorned here and there with small bouquets of roses. The short sleeves were bouillonnées. The above dress was decorated with small bouquets of roses. The brimmed hat raised all around was covered with roses. The powdered hair gathered at the back with a black velvet ribbon. Henry Bennet wore a suit of Harlequin. The dress was satin with yellow and black diamonds, white satin waistcoat, the white lace cuffs and collar white.

Jane Bennet wore Anne of Austria old pink satin dress, with a white satin apron, belt pink velvet, a white batiste collar edged with lace teeth, handles of pink satin with white satin burst.

Mary Bennet was disguised as lilies. The short skirt was adorned with two rows of very bushy fringe of pale yellow silk. She wore a Polish princess brocaded white satin, cut into wide teeth and trimmed with swan. The bodice was neckline and short sleeves very permeable yellow fringe like that the bottom edge. The buskins were yellow and white.

Nicolas Wakefield wore a costume Pierrot. The jacket and pants were white cashmere. The jacket is lined with cherry panties ribbon, tied with the same color ribbon rosettes. White silk stockings and shoes with rosettes varnished cherry. He carried a bouquet tied with ribbon cherry. The tricorn was gray felt.

Rosemary Wakefield was disguised as "Miss Punch". The skirt was adorned with a pleated satin yellow wheel topped with a white lace. This lace fell on a piece of cherry satin whose lower edge is cut large swaths. The apron, bulk, rather short in front, is actually dark olive and yellow striped satin lace are set in it arranged on the side in a big rosette adorned with red roses. The bodice, made the same striped satin, was furnished to a high bulk plastron satin cherry. The short Basque is satin cherry. The top of the bodice was trimmed with satin cherry pieces of cut teeth. The half-long sleeves were adorned with a large cherry satin lapels. The white lace jabot was. Around the neck, a large white chiffon strawberry decorated with a ribbon and a black velvet bow. On the shoulders, she wore a little short coat in red velvet. The tricorn hat was pleated satin cherry-trimmed nodes and yellow satin ribbons sides, pleated lace and olive feathers of egrets. She wore silk stockings cherry and yellow satin shoes.

Alicia Bradley wore a Marchesa dress. The pink satin skirt baskets opening on a fault white apron and a white embroidered satin lapel of white and gold. The vest was white flaw embroidered with gold, the powdered hair, a pink feather in her hair.

Daniel Bradley was wearing an incredible costume soft pink plaid ribbons comet doubled flaw light blue satin. The neck and the tie was white batiste. The stockings were black, pink shoes and black velvet hat.

Susanna Clarke was dressed in a costume of ivory satin Wonderful, covered with gauze and trimmed with matching white satin ribbon. A pearl necklace was sewn around the neckline. A large white chiffon hat with white feathers completed the costume. Nicolas Crambourne wore a suit of Apollo. He wore a short tunic lightweight wool, jersey and a pink tights, and on the head, a crown of laurels. He was holding a bow and carried on his shoulder a quiver full of arrows held by a gold ribbon. In the other hand he held a lyre. His sandals were restrained by chains of gold.

Rosemary Crambourne wore a suit of Diana. It consisted of a short tunic lightweight wool, jersey and a pink tights and, on the head, a tiara shaped golden crescent. His hair was wavy and formed a small bun. She was holding a bow and carried on his shoulder a quiver full of arrows held by a gold ribbon. His sandals were restrained by chains of gold.

Edward Doverton Louis XVI wore a velvet suit bottle green, with trimmings and lining sleeves satin cherry. The sleeves were trimmed with lace cloth wrist white stockings, a lace collar.

Maud Doverton wearing a Renaissance costume. The girl, Lydia Cliffe, wore a Florentine silk dress rosehip fully embroidered with gold. The sleeves and bodice were Renaissance velvet embroidered with pearls coral. His cap was Florentine fishnet cabochonné of gold.

Sarah wore with pride Doverton a Louis XV costume pink satin Watteau opening on an ivory satin apron embellished with multicolored embroidery attenuated tones. The front bodice, satin ivory was also gathered. The cutting was surrounded by a double frilly lace, puffy sleeves were adorned with lace shoes. The ivory satin skirt was embroidered bouquets held by ribbons of links. The bodice was decorated with a satin waistcoat flat as ivory skirt and embroidered same way. It was very low-cut on the hips, with long points, and bore two short baskets from behind to join in behind. The dress underneath was embroidered brocade designs.

Charlotte Lucas was dressed as Louis XV marquise. The skirt was white muslin, adorned with two small ruffles of lace, and covered by a second skirt Taffeta pompadour, raised by a knot on each side. Louis XV-tipped corsage front and back. A wrinkled old hive in such satin dress, neckline and borders the front steps by simulating a plastron that is accentuated to the point. Three or four knots are placed on the scale in the center front. Sleeves, tight at the bottom, descending to the elbows and ended with a lace topped with a shoe in the old hive. Coiffure Louis XV powdered. Petit chaperon roses laid aside. Satin Shoes necklines high heels with a knot. Fan feathers.

John Lucas was wearing a suit Scots. It consisted of a narrow-sleeved leotard and towel deerskin shade strewn with steel beads with a drapery-like cloth, but not beaded. The kilt and upper sleeves were green-blue tartan, green velvet beret with feathers raven and laced boots buckskin.

Maria Lucas had dressed in pink. She wore a pink skirt fault, lined with a ruffle in similar flaw, adorned here and there with small bouquets of roses. The short sleeves were bouillonnées. The above dress was decorated with small bouquets of roses. The brimmed hat raised all around was covered with roses. The powdered hair gathered at the back with a black velvet ribbon.

Adrian Waddington Renaissance costume wearing a leotard Genoa velvet satin old dark green background, decorated with drawings of black velvet and emerald and jet embroidery. The sleeves were of the same material with lace, chopped belt gold and precious stones, the big black coat, black silk jersey. He wore a sword at his side, a black velvet cap adorned with a pheasant feather fixed by a diamond brooch on the head.

Sophia Hartley was disguised as Tonkinoise. She wore long pants baggy dark blue satin, almost entirely covered by a green silk skirt of water, brocaded flower colors. The coat in dark blue satin, lined with a black velvet ribbon and a dark blue trimmings. The sleeves a little short and wide, let through large tips sleeved green silk flower water. The skirt was trimmed with a wide stripe of colors of flowers. The hair was raised on the top of the head in shell, through which large gold and silver pins.

Diana Waddington was disguised as a Spanish dancer. She wore a black velvet bolero embroidered with gold. The bodice was decorated with icing down gold lace. The lemon silk skirt with three flounces was the same silk, a darker tone and a fishnet strewn with silk tassels caterpillar. She wore a large comb and a tuft of yellow flowers in her hair and sequined low.

Felicia Waddington lady wore a costume of the Middle Ages. The dress underneath was lilac damask, velvet lined with a yellow band dress underneath was light yellow satin fringed with broad ermine strip on the left side, two heraldic lions, one in black velvet, the other red velvet, applied to the dress. The surcoat was red velvet, decorated with ermine on his head, a crown canopy and a large white muslin veil.

Charles Wakefield wore a Spanish dancer costume purple velvet and silk embroidered with gold. The shorts were embroidered velvet jacket is embroidered with small bullion gold and glitter. The belt was black surah, the black straw hat. The suit was decorated with gold embroidery applications. Wakefield Julia wore a suit of forget-me. The short tulle skirt bubbled, is covered on its upper edge sewn flower forget-me-very pressed against each other. The blue satin tunic edged with pale gold lace, slit up the side and topped above the slot of a long branch of forget-me. The short size neck neckline is lined with forget-me flowers sewn against each other. The belt is brown. A gold bracelet adorns the wrist. Another small crown of forget-me surrounds the bun. The cothurni are blue satin trimmed with gold. All these costumes were a beautiful set, harmonious and pleasant to see. Edward Doverton was absolutely furious. He was jealous to see that Varina was not paying him any attention and she was much amused with his friends, indifferent to his whining. Unfortunately, this was not enough to discourage his attempts to get his attention and bring him to admire. But the girl simply smiled disdainfully of his claims. What made him enraged.

Lily made no attempt to hide that she preferred him William, what made him mad with jealousy. Edward was very full of himself. Edward was very full of himself. He believed he was doing her a huge favor by deigning to notice its existence and should have him be madly grateful. While there she got to her contempt and derisive laughter because of his claims.

Sarah Doverton scowled. Despite its beauty, it was enough to Lily to appear for it ceases to exist. Even her fiancé, the Marquis of Crewkerne, a profligate who married her for her money, seemed charmed. This did not please him at all.

Diana, she was mad with jealousy. The beauty of the Lily made her look dull and mundane own. Young people rushed towards her to register on his dance card.

Susanna, too, was mad with jealousy. The delicate beauty of Lily made her look dull and banal, showing its ugliness.

Lily opened the ball with his father. Then the young people rushed towards the girl to register on his dance card.

Edward Doverton approached a conquering air, determined to get what he considered his due. But Lily pushed him coldly and did the same with Daniel Bradley. Naturally, they were absolutely furious, but she ignored them altogether.

Lily would have liked to refuse certain invitations. But she could not do it without seeming rude. It therefore held in banalities and cut short the compliments too obvious and the attempt to address a more personal subject.

Doverton Edward was furious. The girl had refused to grant him a dance or even talk to her. She felt she was not accountable to him.

Malton The pastor tried to invite him, but William court took the girl by driving on the track. And he arranged for the way the girl no longer crosses that of despicable character which made him absolutely enraged. He could not even prevent the girl to dance and enjoy themselves at will with all these young people.

Ms. Malton attended the scene with anger, with difficulty supporting the disdain shown towards his son. And she was even more furious that nobody had invited her sister, Gladys, whose appearance was so vulgar and any as his. She was so banal and so unpleasant in appearance and character that no young man would ask her to dance.

It was no more pleased that his mother to see wallflower. The fact is that the contenders are not jostled around. Instead, it made her mad mother rage. The pastor hoped that his daughters would make a good marriage. And he could not help the girl to dance and have fun with all these young people.

Anger and jealousy even more and she threw enlaidissaient hateful glances towards Lily and her friends who passed a jumper to another and seemed much fun.

A buffet allowed those who wanted to restore. The valets were circulating in the room with trays of glasses of champagne and petit fours. Mrs. Bennet had also planned lemonade for Lily and her friends, knowing they would be reasonable enough to avoid consuming too much champagne. The young people did the same respect for their host but Daniel Bradley, he did not scruple to drink excessively and it ends up being worn in bed by valets at the behest of his father because his ramblings were likely to shock the ears these ladies.

Judging by scowling Susanna, it was obvious that it had lost its luster. It was excellent. It thus understand that she had no rights and had only what he wanted to give it. Deprive her of what she wanted because his wife gave him secretly. Soon, he would take her to London and he doubted she found a husband if she did not change its attitude.

The girl sighed deeply. The day had been wonderful, but she was exhausted. A good night's sleep the plumb recover.

The party ended around midnight and Lily thanked his guests for coming and making him spend a pleasant day when they took leave. She was happy and she did know his father.

She fell asleep peacefully, knowing perfectly safe in the family home under the protection of his parents, with those she loved.

When Edward Doverton and Malton vicar, it would make it forget their ridiculous projects. It would probably not easy, but it would make him understand that he had no chance of getting anything of it!

Regarding those who thought they could decide their future in her place, she did not care in the least. They soon would realize that they were illusions and succeed only rendering themselves ridiculous.

Replies Advisories

Guest: There are several types of jacks. The valet was the personal servant of the householder. The valet or lackeys scorte visitors and extended until steps. That's why Richard Fitzwilliam is escorted to the door by a footman.


	12. Chapitre 12 The wedding d'Anne de Bourgh

**Chapter 12 The marriage of Anne de Bourgh**

 _Rosings Park, July 1807_

Elizabeth Bennet profited much of spring. The weather was magnificent. She walked quietly on a company by way of two of his favorite dogs, two dalmatians named Nelson and Wellie.

The dogs ran around it. They watched over their mistress with great vigilance.

When they saw a man appear before them, they immediately came to stand before her in a protective gesture, which made her smile.

She had arrived the day before in Braxton Park with his family. She had to attend the wedding of Miss Anne de Bourgh Jeremy with his cousin, Viscount Braxton. She knew that the idea of this marriage made Lady Catherine de Bourgh furious because it totally ruined his personal plans. But as no one had bothered to ask her opinion, she had no choice but to resign themselves. But Lily knew there would be bad times to pass.

She had rarely met Lady Catherine was unaware that she corresponded regularly with his daughter, Anne. That was how she learned her upcoming wedding. She was delighted.

?

Mr. Darcy was doing his daily walk when he discovered the presence of a stranger in the park. She was accompanied by two dogs placed immediately in front of her when they saw him. He realized they were on guard in the supervisor carefully. But they were not threatening.

It had been a week he had visited Rosings Park with his sister, his parents, his uncle, aunt and cousins to attend the wedding of his cousin, Anne. He was eager that the ceremony take place because he knew it would destroy, permanently, while Lady Catherine hope to believe she could decide his personal affairs. Sir Lewis had ignored his protests. William did not understand his insistence. If this were to learn in London, it would be covered with ridicule, as it would be difficult to claim that it was an advantage that a viscount. The idea was absurd.

Upon arrival, she left to see her anger. She was still trying to put them together, placing them near each other during meals, but her scheming proved utterly useless. And William could almost pity her if she had not been so selfish and only decided to get what she wanted. It does not worth that he cares about her.

He turned back to the stranger who went intend, was far from being one. Lily! This was her dear Lily! It was a very pleasant and unexpected surprise.

He watched the girl carefully. He was surprised and she walks alone. Of course, she had her dogs to protect her, but you could not say they replaced a chaperone. It was lovely. Especially his eyes shone with a mischievous glint. He knew she did not lack insurance or was shy as was the case for his sister, Georgiana.

It was obvious that his presence did not frighten him. She trusted his dogs for protection. But she looked at him with obvious curiosity. She did not give him all feel like an intruder who had introduced on private property.

Then, suddenly, a smile appeared on his lips and he knew she had recognized him. He suppressed a sigh as he had to expect to be the victim of his teasing. She was never nasty but he preferred that it does not make him a victim, knowing he would never know how to react. He stopped a few feet from her, looking for the words he could utter. He did not know why his heart had started beating at full speed. His discomfort only worsened when she gave him a warm smile and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Hoping he would not begin to babble like an idiot, he bowed courteously before he remarked:

\- You still decided to surprise me, Lily?

While meeting his salvation a very graceful bow, she smiled before answering:

\- And how am I supposed to surprise you, dear William. I do not expect to see you today.

\- You know you're at Rosings Park?

\- Really! I do not think I went that far. But it is true that when I walk, I do not pay any attention to time, absorbed by the pleasure of admiring the nature around me.

\- Where are you from ? Darcy asked, although he has his idea about the answer to this question.

\- From Braxton Park, of course. He stared at her, stunned.

\- This is more than three miles from here!

\- It's nothing to me. I can easily go much further.

\- Alone ? he asked. Nelson turned his head towards him and gave him a look full of such criticism that he was stunned. The girl laughed.

\- You have offended Nelson, William. It may be very angry against you if you do not apologize immediately.

\- I did not intend to. I was referring to a human company, not a dog. I'm sorry, Nelson. Friend? he asked, holding out his hand he had to strip to him. Nelson stood for a moment, but as he was not resentful and the human smell pleased him, he put his paw on his hand as a sign of forgiveness and friendship. The girl laughed again.

\- It appears that you have forgiven. You're in luck.

\- It's a good dog. I myself has Dalmatians and I know their fidelity. I'm not surprised. He squeezed the leg of the second dog not to be jealous. Then he thought about what he should do.

\- So when did you arrive? And how is it that you are not already come to pay a visit here? he asked.

\- I am yesterday arrival. And we decided to enjoy a day of rest before going to the visits. We will go to Rosings Park tomorrow.

\- Georgiana will be ecstatic. You know she is very attached to you.

\- It's mutual, assured Lily. And Anne? How is she ? Nervous, I suppose?

\- Yes very. Especially as his mother is against this marriage. Lily sighed.

\- She still has not given up his project?

\- No. And I do not think it will until the wedding will not take place.

\- In this case, I think that Anne and you will want to stay on your guard. She might try to take you in the trap to force your hand.

\- I appreciate that. I am very cautious, and Anne also. Even Sir Lewis is wary of her. I do not think it will get successful.

\- I hope. I would be sorry she manages to spoil the happiness of his daughter. She should be ashamed of such behavior.

\- I do not think anyone could convince her to regret his actions. She is too sure of his rights and of his superiority over all to consider such a thing. He shook his head.

\- One day she might suffer the consequences finding himself despised by everyone and alone.

\- We can not change anything, William. It will suffer the consequences of his actions. She probably seek to blame others for their misfortunes, but when she sees that no one sympathizes for her, she will be much obliged to admit that she alone is guilty. His fall from its pedestal will be very tough. But it may be that he will be a lesson.

\- I am under no illusions about this. He was about to speak when the tramp of several horses stopped him. Two riders were approaching. One of them was holding a saddled horse by the reins. Darcy turned, hiding the presence of the girl by its large size. He recognized his uncle, Sir Lewis Bourgh. He was accompanied by his daughter, Anne.

\- What are you doing, William? I wondered where you were before. I was hoping you would join me on my tour. But you left before me.

\- I was just a walk, the young man replied. But I…

\- You are not alone ! interrupted his cousin. Sir Lewis and his daughter dismounted and Darcy pulled away, blushing terribly embarrassed. An expression of joy mingled surprise appeared on Anne's face when she saw the girl.

\- Lily! But what do you do there?

\- I too am very pleased to see you, Anne, she said, eyes sparkling fun.

She seems a little embarrassed:

\- I do not expect to see you here. Why do not you of your visit?

\- I arrived at Celia yesterday. And I wanted to enjoy a quiet day before to take care of family obligations, she said. We will come and visit you tomorrow.

\- Very good. I am delighted to see you, Lily. And looking forward to discussing with you the wedding. Fortunately, everything is ready. So what do you think of the rider I chose you for the ceremony? Lily sent an amused glance at Darcy had blushed.

\- Not bad. I think I'm going to live with me, she said mockingly.

\- Thanks, I'm glad to hear he said wryly. Maybe I should find a rider less difficult?

\- I see that you learn to handle irony, William. Congratulations. This will be certainly useful someday. The young man blushed. He knew that Lily loved to tease him gently to make him lose some of its strength and it was one of the things he liked in her, besides her kindness and her bewitching eyes. One day not so long ago, he promised it would be his turn to make her blush. Sir Lewis said, smiling:

\- I see that your young friend is always so mischievous!

\- I do not think she ever change, 'said Darcy. And I do not think I would take.

\- That would be unfortunate, indeed, said Sir Lewis. I guess you were a walk and that you did not realize you had changed ownership?

\- That's right, Lily said. When I walk, I do not pay much attention to what happens.

\- Hum. I think I would avoid mentioning Lady Catherine before I met you, he said. I guess you plan to come tomorrow with your family?

\- Yes. This is what we expected.

\- Very good. In this case, we will wait with impatience. Anne had brought down and joined her friend.

\- I have many things to tell you, she said. I am so eager to talk with you! Maybe we could start now while William accompanied my father on his tour?

\- What ? You want to deprive me of Lily? Darcy protested indignantly.

\- Absolutely. You will have plenty of time to grab the one for you after the wedding.

\- Grab me? What an idea! Lily exclaimed. Do not be selfish. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to enjoy our mutual company. She looked so amused that the young man gave in, reluctantly because he felt he did not see her often enough for his liking. He never changed his opinion about it, but he did not know what she thought. And she was far too young to allow it to approach the subject. He would have to wait another three years at least, as Mr Bennet told him. This was not easy.

\- Okay, I yield to the will of the ladies, he said. He bowed to the ladies, spoke to Lily a look which betrayed his regret to leave, gave a hug to the dogs and set saddle. Then the two men left.

\- Poor William. He is very disappointed.

\- It tends to be quite possessive when you are concerned, said Anne, laughing. He decided he did not marry you when you had only six months?

\- Yes. But he was a little boy. I will not take seriously everything he said.

\- You'd be wrong, Lily, because it is very determined. But I do not think he will want to force you. He will do the right things when the time comes. I must warn you, Lily. My mother will be angry and will do everything in its power to prevent it.

\- I do not see what she could do. This is something that does not concern.

\- She does not agree and I fear his shenanigans. I advise you to stay on your guard. She might try to damage your reputation to achieve his goal. Where to use a man, a clever seducer to turn from William.

\- That would be very funny to observe. Do not worry for me, Anne. I'm not stupid enough to let me take the honeyed words of the first comer. I even intend to be wary of doubling talkers. I fear that this kind of trap has no chance of success.

\- She might try to use to reach you Wickham.

\- She must ignore that I despise and I see very clearly what lies behind his handsome face. Which is not as beautiful as it is believed, by the way. William and Tommy are superior to him in this area, and all the others too. I hope Mr Darcy will take measures to prevent harm. He might try to attack Georgiana in revenge.

\- My uncle knows what to think about it. William refused to tell him, not to hurt, but the dean of Cambridge does not have as many scruples. My poor uncle fell from the clouds. But he could not deny reality. I do not know what to do with him.

\- He should send it away from England, we would not have to fear that harm innocent or honest workers steals.

\- But it could do so in other countries.

\- There will be the language barrier. Also, I do not think strangers leave as easily take its rhetoric. They would show more suspicious.

\- The men, no doubt, but women? Do you really believe they would prove more cautious? It is not certain.

\- No. But we can not protect everyone.

\- Indeed. Tell me, what time is it? Lily frowned and grimaced.

\- I think it should be very soon lunch time, she said. I think you'd better go home, Anne. We should not you put your mother angry. She is already enough. She would be able to try to ruin your marriage.

\- She will not dare. She knows she would suffer the consequences if she tried. I think what makes it even more angry is that my brother is getting married in a month. She knows that if my father were to die, it will be relegated to the dowager house and this does not at all pleased. Even if she knows she has no choice.

\- Well, rejoice Anne. The area of Stratton is quite far from Kent. At least you will not see your mom probably not very often...

\- I hope. It would put me in an embarrassing situation because I'm not willing to let me dictate my conduct.

\- Let her say what she wants. You do not need to listen. Ignore what it says. May be that after a while, she will come to understand the futility of interfering in your affairs.

\- Yes, I would. Although it will not be easy.

\- Your father will keep her under his control. Anne nodded, turned to look at the house, sighed and finally said:

\- I'd better go home. So you come tomorrow?

\- Yes. We will all be there. Patience, Anne. Now you two days to wait. This will pass quickly.

\- I have the opposite impression, but I could bear. Can you help me get back in the saddle?

\- Of course. Once ensconced in the saddle, Anne smiled to her friend:

\- I discreetly talk to Georgiana our meeting, but I will not talk to anyone else. This is better.

\- Thank you, Anne. Until tomorrow. The rider waved his hand before turning his horse and trotted away. Lily watched her until she disappeared, and then she called her dogs and returned Braxton Park.

?

Lily was not at all pressed to see Lady Catherine de Bourgh she did not like at all. But she had no choice. She joined other members of the family, just before the start and they divided themselves in cars that set off. Sir Lewis and Lady Catherine received them in the living room where there were already guests. Lily smiled when she recognized Georgiana, sitting next to Anne. The face of the girl broke into a big smile when she saw her happy. Georgiana was very fond of the friend of her brother she secretly hoped she would become his sister. This friendship was not at all Lady Catherine's taste, but she understood that his protests would remain a dead letter. Just as hopes of a marriage between his daughter and nephew were permanently ruined. Everyone was against her, starting with her sister and brother. And she was powerless to change their minds, which the enraged. It was now too late for the engagement of Anne had been officially announced. Any attempt to cause disruption, she knew, would be a scandal that it to be pointed at publicly. She therefore had no choice but to resign themselves. But she would do everything in his power to prevent his nephew to marry this little insolent Bennet. And she knew that she could rely on to achieve this goal. They all regret to oppose it. Malicious unconscious planes of Lady Catherine instigated against it, Lily took advantage of the company of her friends. Even if she had seen the wicked woman looks at her, the girl would not have paid any attention. She did not think Lady Catherine as rather important, in his view, be concerned for her and her whims. She saw her as she was: a woman authoritarian, malicious, ambitious, imbued with his birth and rank, who believed that everything had to bow to her. And she did not like at all to discover that his whims only interested person and that no one cared about her. The wedding was to take place in two days and all guests were present. Anne had wanted an intimate ceremony with only family and close friends as guests, which was not the case that Lady Catherine would have preferred a big ceremony in London. But no one had bothered to ask his opinion, which had made her furious. But she could not change it.

?

The day of the marriage of Anne de Bourgh promised to be beautiful. The sun was shining in a blue sky as blue. Lily woke up, the joyful heart. After the ceremony, Anne would finally be freed from the yoke of his mother who could no longer mind his own business, though it probably would try to do so.

She stood up and with the help of the maid, dressed with great care. Dogs were watching carefully. They did not know what was going to happen and they would be disappointed to stay home rather than accompany him, but she could not take them with her.

She found the different members of the family in the dining room. His brothers, sisters, cousins, parents, uncles and aunts. There were many people in the house which fortunately was very large.

It was barely a year since his cousin, Marian, had married the Earl of Braxton. It was a chance for them because it avoided having to stay in their Rosings Park for the wedding of Anne. Lily was not happy and Lady Catherine either, that was certain.

Everyone was talking happily. Lily turned to his cousin Jeremy looked rather calm:

\- Not too nervous? he she asked. It should look like a heavy test.

\- I'm very well thank you. What is challenging is that it seems that time passes more slowly than usual. But I guess this will pass.

\- And you're ready to face Lady Catherine? She wants you to spoil his plans, you know.

The young man shrugged.

\- Me or another, it would have made no difference. And she does not impress me at all. Moreover, it can not forget that my rank is superior to his. She found no benefit to insult me, except to earn the contempt of his daughter. She is preparing a bleak future if it is not careful.

\- She's too proud to admit mistakes.

\- So she will suffer the consequences. But I do not think we should waste our time to complain. It will reap what it has sown.

\- Without a doubt. This did not stop accusing everyone of his misfortunes, except her.

\- This does not advance much.

Lily nodded. She agreed with him but it was impossible to change anything to the situation and she did not waste time worrying about the lady as she thought it was not worth the trouble.

After the morning meal, everyone is broken in cars that conduirent them to the church. Lily and Jane stood at the entrance waiting for the bride and their riders.

Lily cast a glance in the church and discovered that some guests were already there. Among them was Lady Catherine who wore a gloomy mine. She probably realized that it would be pointless to try to oppose the marriage and that she wanted to celebrate would never take place. Obviously, she was struggling to support his failure.

Soon, the car carrying Sir Lewis Bourgh and daughter appeared, escorted by two riders. Lily recognized William and his cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam, became after the death of his elder brother, the Vicomte de Matlock. Lily knew and loved, though he seemed to feel a special attraction for Jane.

Anne appeared before the dazzled eyes of her friends. She wore a white dress, a short veil held by a wreath and a bouquet matched. She was absolutely lovely.

But it was one of the men who accompanied him that especially caught Lily's attention. It was by far the most handsome man on which she had ever laid eyes on. He was very tall, taller than the average man. He was over six feet. But it was not only his size that was remarkable.

His face and regular features for breathing energy and firmness. Slim and well built, he had broad, muscular shoulders, narrow hips, long legs muscles of steel, clean athletes. His mouth with full and sensuous lips, discovered very white teeth.

His high forehead shone an intelligent face, features refined and virile purposes but also dark and inflexible. Her direct gaze breathed franchise. He inspired sympathy. We trusted him. A square chin marked by a dimple denoted an uncompromising character, His whole person exuded an extraordinary impression of power contained and self-confidence.

Slender, he dominated all men and, despite her best dress maker, she caught the animal force that inhabited; as if she saw through the cloth off his athletic build.

And all this set of soft grace, courtesy haughty, patrician distinction made by this man of twenty-two years about a being of incomparable charm.

When he took off his hat to greet her, he revealed his silky black hair curly, black eyebrows purposes which formed an arc drawn well above the jade eyes crossed golden gleams, and contained an ardent life, voluntary , dominant, sometimes lit by a smile, half-opening the mocking lips, and, more rarely, is softened with a caressing glow, velvety. He had a look of rare seductive, irresistible and to her surprise, she felt the beating of his heart accelerate.

She realized she had been holding his breath and released him loudly. She blushed noting that he did not take his eyes.

He looked at her with evident admiration that made her blush. He realized it was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Great, fine, a proud head carriage. And what a face! Framed by long black hair naturally wavy bluish reflections which highlighted the purest oval which would have dreamed a Raphael.

His face had a charm that owed nothing to the perfection of his features. She was full of sweetness expression of an irresistible joie de vivre and an unusually open look, devoid of artifice.

She had a pearly complexion, a determined chin graceful neck, a thin silhouette, a tiny waist. She breathed youth and purity. Long black silky eyelashes formed a semi-circle above the enormous eyes, eyes that, although it was not unaware, concealed in their depths a mystery, as if they saw a hidden world.

But it was his eyes that fascinated. They were as shimmering waves under the sun and burning like a flame. Amethysts, they shone in the twilight, attentive like those of a cat. We also discerned there a glimmer of irony teases.

She had a perfectly shaped small straight nose. His mouth with carmine lips gently rounded and fuller with a perfect design, revealing teeth of dazzling whiteness, was pink and tender.

Its very slim silhouette looked like the ageless beauty of goddesses. His expressive eyes yet seemed to hide a secret carefully hidden in his heart. Two racked dimples on her cheeks when she smiled.

His forehead was a very pure white like a marble. She radiated a vitality, a spell that transformed the atmosphere. It emanated from her such sensuality that his side were found everything more vivid, more intense.

It was not only endowed with a natural elegance, but she was beautiful, very beautiful. Believing he had probably watched too long, he bowed and offered his arm to guide her in the church. Anne and her father entered first. Then came the turn of Jane and the viscount, and finally Lily and William. The four young men seated themselves and the ceremony began. Lily had listened very carefully. She used now to attend weddings. She had only vague memories of his uncle and aunt Gardiner, but the had told him so often that this omission was of little importance. She concentrated on the words of the pastor. Beside her, William fidgeted nervously. It did not feel very at ease on the uncomfortable bench. She had compassion for him but did not turn her head because she would miss the ceremony. Anne and her fiance gave heed the words of the pastor. When it came time for them to answer questions, they did so with a firm voice and assured despite their obvious nervousness. When the pastor had asked the ritual question, concerning possible opposition to marriage, all eyes had turned to Lady Catherine because everyone knew that she did not approve. But she remained silent and the ceremony went smoothly. After signing the register, the newlyweds left the church where they were acclaimed both by the guests, but also by the villagers and all those working on the field. Anne was very loved by all the people she took care to the extent of its possibilities. Everyone then returned to the house where was scheduled wedding dinner was to be followed by a ball. William had already booked the first dances Lily, even if he had not an immoderate taste for the activity, unlike the girl. Lily was rather amused by the eagerness of the young man. But she did not object to his request. He reserved a dance Anne, Jane and her sister, Georgiana, and his mother. He considered that this should be enough. The meal was a delight. A buffet was planned to allow guests to choose from a multitude of dishes. William had offered to help Lily to select from what she preferred. And even if there had to be lots of treats, it did not attach much importance before. The ballroom was beautifully decorated. An orchestra waiting for the dancers fall into place. William offered his hand to Lily for the drive up to the dance floor.

\- Smile a little, William. Looks like you're going to die.

\- You know I do not like dancing.

\- Yes. But here, you know everyone. You can not find a false excuse to justify not to dance. You have to show you brave.

\- I will do my best.

\- Do not forget, William, you will soon attend high society of London. We'll have to get used to invite the ladies to dance.

\- I do not want to risk false expectations.

\- Do not worry about that. One dance does not commit you to anything. And if mothers trying to brag about the qualities of their daughters being, just smile politely. You will not be forced to invite another ball.

\- We see that you've never had to deal with ambitious mothers. For her, dance mean that I have to drive the girl to the altar. No, Lily. I will not take that risk. I could possibly invite some every ball, but if I can, I would stick to my family. There are women who have no scruples when it comes to getting what they covet.

\- Poor William. I do not see how I could help. Maybe when I have reached the age of making my debut, will things be different. Until then, you can just stay on your guard.

\- Do you remember Miss Overton?

\- Yes. Vaguely.

\- When I'm at Pemberley, she always manages to find pretexts to visit me. You know she is determined to marry me. And she is not alone. One of my Cambridge friends has a sister, a real shrew, which is absolutely convinced of being the only woman worthy of becoming the mistress of Pemberley future. I only met her once and she never came to Pemberley. You see things. Lily held back not to laugh.

\- Poor William. You do not have to invite the girl. Be polite and ignore his insinuations. It will eventually understand that you are not interested.

\- It is clear that you have ever met.

\- If she imagining things that are not there, too bad for her. She will be the only responsible. You have no reason to worry about these women and their wishes if they do not match yours.

\- But they are convinced otherwise. You can not know how they are boring and ridiculous. They simply approve everything I say like parrots instead of giving their true opinion. And cover me ridiculous praise. Fortunately, they can not meet my sister. Otherwise they probably would seek to use her to try to get my attention.

\- Well, the only thing you can do is be polite and pretend not to understand. They will eventually give up. And for the most stubborn, do the same. Do not worry about them. You will not stay long in London and you can choose where you decide to go. It does not take too much you make. He nodded, smiling. He knew it would not be so simple, but he would not hurt her young friend by telling him. He decided he would enjoy his company and the dance and forget the unpleasantness of good society. Lady Catherine saw a very dim view of the clear commitment of the Viscount of Matlock to the eldest Bennet young ladies. She knew that if she tried to get involved, we would advise him to mind his own business. But it would ensure that his nephew meet a woman she considered most appropriate for him. When his nephew Darcy, he spent most of the ball along with Lily Bennet, although he invited other ladies. It would also have to take care of him. Sooner or later, she would find a way to avenge the humiliation they had done to her.

It was time for newlyweds leave home. After changing her outfit wedding against a more comfortable fit, Anne was preparing to launch its bouquet. She turned her back to the guests and threw it behind her before turning once. The bouquet landed in the hands of Jane Bennet who turned scarlet. Anne was a little disappointed because she hoped Lily would catch. But it is true that she was too young to marry. She consoled herself by thinking that it would happen one day. Judging by the behavior of his cousin, the Viscount of Matlock, it could be that Jane actually be the next to marry. It was a good omen. After the departure of married, the other guests dispersed to go home. Lily remained for a week Braxton Park before returning home.


	13. Chapitre 13 Murder in the Hertfordshire

**Chapter 13 Murder in Hertfordshire**

Longbourn, October 1807

Lily got up to his usual time. After getting dressed quickly, she took some muffins from the hand of the cook, went to kiss her father who was in his library and left the house with his two dogs, Nelson and Wellie. She went to look at the kennels Lady and Masha, the two females. Then they set off.

While leaving the gardens to take a path that would lead to the Oakham Mount, destination of the day, Lily thought. The girl was concerned. She was, for some time, the object of unwanted attention Giles Dutton, a dangerous lunatic who should be locked up for a long time. Of course, her parents refused to acknowledge the truth. Nevertheless, the young man was not welcome to Longbourn, as members of his family.

There had also been Edmund Clare. This young whippersnapper, obviously outrageously spoiled, full of himself and of his rank, had set his sights on her, after having allowed to insult. Lily was sure it was his total indifference towards him who was the cause of his interest. She had just laughed in his face and ridicule throughout the city, clearly saying that she felt no interest to whiners.

The young man was absolutely furious that the object of his intentions publicly ridicules instead of falling at his feet as he expected. What was particularly ridiculous.

He never got anything from Lily. The few times she crossed, she did not hesitate to make fun of him. He had never been allowed to come to Longbourn. Yet he had insisted to propose to her. Lily had been outraged by such a presumption. She laughed and said she had no taste for little boys who took refuge in the skirts of their mother to whine because we did not give in to his whims and one day she would marry a man real that has nothing to do with someone as pathetic as him.

This response had made the young pretender crazy with rage. He wanted to know if she was thinking of anyone in particular, and she was content to send him a sneer. And she had so ridiculed that he had no other choice but to flee the city, to the relief of Lily.

Giles Dutton had tried to exploit the situation, probably on the advice of his father. But she had ignored advising him to keep his compassion for himself. She was only to receive that of someone who meant absolutely nothing to him. This update to clear item had enraged the young proud, but had not advanced.

There was also Edward Doverton. It did not bear to lose his position as heir of his uncle Count Doverton when his aunt had given birth to twins, Victoria and Peter. But another humiliation awaited him when his cousin, Maud, announced his engagement to a count. He had made a terrible scene which earned him to receive a pair of slaps. Maud had made it clear that she had never considered to marry him and that the claims of his mother meant nothing to her and she had never had the slightest interest in her. And if he continues to behave as if it were the center of the world, it should come as no surprise to constantly suffer the humiliation of ridicule.

What had made him mad with rage. But he was quick to turn to the side of Lily, expecting that it sympathizes. Unfortunately for him, he had obtained only contempt and Mr. Bennet, unwilling to see annoy her daughter had banished him to Longbourn and had forbidden her to approach her at the risk of receiving a correction which he remember.

So there was no choice but to obey, to the relief of Lily.

Lily was strolling in the countryside for a good time when it was pulled from his thoughts by the barking of his dogs.

She lives in a tree, surrounding what appeared to be a body.

Thinking that someone might have had an accident, she hastened to join them. His shock was indescribable when she realized that it was Lydia, the youngest of two daughters Dutton, aged sixteen. His immobility alarmed and rushed to her.

\- Lydia ! Lydia !

A look of horror appeared on his face when she saw what state was Lydia. His clothes were torn and she wore bruises on the face that expressed fear and strangulation marks on his throat made him aware that there was little hope. Lily understood then, terrified that his sister was dead!

\- Lydia ! Oh! My God ! Lydia ! How would she tell her family of such a tragedy ? His mother ! Especially her mother she was the favorite? It was a really horrible thing! Around her, the dogs sadly sighed. They knew, of course, we could not change the fate of Lydia. She had to warn his father. He could probably tell the family. But she suspected that the reaction might be very violent. The Dutton would not be happy to become an object of scandal. Yet they could have expected, given the behavior of each family member. But as they refused to admit it, they should suffer the consequences. She took her handkerchief and placed it on the face of the victim. He showed the full horror of what she had suffered. Then she went out of her bag a notebook and a pencil and began to write a message. She had no way to avoid his father to receive a shock. He had come with the cart, prevent Colonel Dawson and Sir William Lucas, the magistrate, and Dr. Jones. After writing the ticket, Lily called Nelson, the most intelligent of his dogs. She tied the message to his collar carefully.

\- I have a mission for you, Nelson, she announced loudly, patting his head. I want you to go look for the master. At home, Nelson! Fetch the master! Go ! The dog barked stirring tail and looked at his young mistress of her large intelligent eyes.

\- At home, Nelson! Fetch the master! Go ! While speaking, she showed the direction of Longbourn. The dog sent one last look at his mistress, then he ran to accomplish its mission without looking back. Lily sat at the foot of a tree to wait. She was still in shock at what she had just discovered. How Lydia found she was here ? Certainly, it was a young girl capricious, selfish, undisciplined and spoiled by her mother. She made it his own way. She was already out, despite his young age and sought to divert the attention of all the men she met, which shocked them.

But how she had come to find out at night? And why ? Who killed her? She had no idea. But she hoped that the culprit would be promptly returned. Otherwise, it could start again. Lily wrapped her arms around her body and realized she was shaking. She was aware that this tragedy would change all his knowledge. Some people do not interfere to criticize Dutton saying it was predictable. She agreed on this point. Lydia did not know all the rules of decorum to act only according to its whims. And his parents absolutely did nothing to prevent it, as if she had every right. This event would cause them a terrible shock. Maybe it would convince Kitty, her older sister to change her behavior. But Lily did no illusions on this subject. This girl was so frivolous, capricious and selfish as his sister. It was more likely that she would be delighted to be rid of a rival. Mr Dutton, he would not be delighted with the scandal that would damage the reputation of his family. She was already not very popular in Meryton, but that death might cause a total rejection and hurt its ambitions. Lily knew he planned to marry her to his son crazy. And he had not even realized he had not the slightest chance to reach his goal.

?

While Lily reflect on the consequences of the death of Lydia Dutton, Nelson had reached home. He started barking so we opened the door, which was done by Ms. Hill, the housekeeper. He jumped in and, without waiting, rushed to the library barking louder.

It took a while to Mr Bennet to get up and open the door. Nelson wagged his tail, began to moan and raised his head to show him the message attached to his collar, which made her frown.

Nelson brought the dog into the room and closed the door behind him. To send his dog with a message, it must have happened something particularly serious. He took it, opened it and began to read it.

From the first words he turned pale and felt the need to sit down. He read to the end and closed his eyes in horror. How was such a thing happen? Lydia Dutton How had she managed to leave the house without alerting the household? It was a real mystery. But he had no time to think about it. He wrote a message for Dr. Jones, Colonel Dawson, head of the militia and Sir William Lucas, the magistrate and ordered a valet to go wearing them. It also ordered that the cart and splint it expected towards the entrance.

He wondered whether he had to inform his wife of the situation but decided against it. He would do on his return. the news would cause him shock. Certainly, she did not like at all Dutton, but he preferred to be there when she would learn the news.

He put on his coat and went to the stable to saddle his horse. He began by going to prevent Colonel Dawson, militia commander who was staying near Meryton for winter and Mr Jones, the doctor. He also went to Sir William Lucas, magistrate of the city, and together they went to the Dutton at Dutton Castle. The name of the house was as pretentious as its occupants.

Mr Dutton was surprised to receive such an early visit. There was no way to soften the blow, but Mr. Bennet avoided being too brutal to tell her the news. At first he thought it was a joke.

\- My daughter is not used to joke about such a serious subject, said Mr Bennet. I think the only way to convince you is to go there and see for yourself.

\- Very good, I'll accompany you. I believe when I would have seen with my own eyes.

Shortly after, the five men set saddle.

\- How will we find the place, Mr. Bennet? Do you know where this happened? asked Colonel Dawson.

\- No, but Nelson, he knows, Thomas Bennet replied, pointing to the Dalmatian. It will take us to his mistress. Right, boy? The dog wagged his tail, took a few steps before turning toward the horsemen like to obtain information about what to do.

\- Come on, Nelson, lead us your mistress! Go get it! Go ! The dog ran and they launched after him, followed by the driver leading the cart. It was not long before they reach their destination. Lily was relieved when she heard the riders arrive. Nelson ran to her, barking happily. Relieved, the girl stroked and congratulated him. Mr Bennet came to join her daughter who threw herself into his arms. Father and daughter remained entwined for a long moment, then Mr Bennet stepped aside to ask:

\- Where is she ? Lily pointed to the foot of the tree.

\- Over there. Lady stands guard with her.

\- Good.

Mr Dutton had blanched when Mr. Bennet show him the place in question. He approached the tree and knelt before the lifeless body of her youngest daughter. The three men who had accompanied approached but respectfully stood aside to wait for Mr Dutton was ready to let them do their work. He got up after a while. His face was pale but calm. He went to join Lily and motioned to the three men that they could examine the tortured body of her youngest daughter.

\- Dad ? Lily whispered. Mr Bennet returned to his daughter.

\- What happened ? he asked.

\- I do not know, sir. These are my dogs have found it so. I have not touched anything since it was obvious she was dead. Mr Dutton was visibly shocked by what he had seen and he realized that the situation would worsen.

\- We'll have to take precautions to protect girls, said Mr Bennet. Who knows if the murderer is not going to start again?

\- But who could do such a thing? cried Mr Dutton. Would it be a militia officer? I have not heard of the arrival of foreigners in recent days. The colonel was indignant at the implied accusation against one of its officers. Clearly, Mr Dutton wanted to minimize the fault of her daughter and that she is out at night to meet a stranger. This does not prevent the gossips talking.

\- It could be anyone, Lily said. I hope that the culprit will be found soon.

\- Lily? Do you have any idea who the culprit? asked his father.

Lily's face closed, but she said nothing.

\- A suspicion is not proof, Father. I can not answer your question. Obviously Lydia tried to defend himself. I noticed she had fought. May be the culprit he carries brands that will identify it?

\- It is hoped. Otherwise, it could start well.

\- People will be scared. This event could create panic. It will be very careful with children.

\- Until he was caught, I'd rather you did not éloigniez you home. Even with the protection of dogs, your mother would worry.

\- Yes, Father. I would avoid to get away from home. Mr Dutton was back near the body. Obviously, he did not know what to do. The colonel decided to return to Meryton and come back with a cart to transport the body to her home.

\- I wonder what is past his head out well at night! These are the consequences of a neglected education. Lily felt a little guilty for not doing his suspicions to his father. But she had no evidence to support them. However, if the investigation led to nothing, she would talk. Would that man to remove from the list of suspects. She thought of her older sister, Jane, and wondered what excuse she would be able to find the murderer to justify his crime. She was so good she did not see the evil that exists in others. But this time, she could not protest. Poor little Lydia. His life had ended tragically. She was so naive, so coquettish, so capricious. The man had to be particularly compelling to push out at night. Why had he chosen? Was it because she was easy prey? Had he already committed similar crimes? It was a question that the nagging. She was eager to know what Dr. Jones would say about his examination. She did not doubt that the victim had suffered violence from her abuser. Poor Lydia. She must have been terrified when he realized that she was taking for a romance would end badly for her.

It should also think of her sisters. Jane was in London with their uncle Gardiner, but Mary was present and could be in danger, although he would not come to him to go out at night to meet a man. It would certainly be shocked by such an idea. She also worried about her friends and acquaintances Meryton. Was the culprit being discovered? She must have soon an answer to one of his questions. The men joined them after half an hour. Mr Dutton preferred to stay with Lily and her father as he seemed unable to bear the sight of her daughter.

\- Have you discovered something? he asked in an anguished tone.

\- Your daughter fought back with all his strength, Mr. Dutton said the doctor Jones. It bore traces of blood on his fingernails, which means she probably scratched her attacker. And she snatched a button clenched in his fist. He reached out to show the object. It was a gold cufflink, bringing the center two engraved initials "GD".

Lily let out an exclamation of surprise. The four men turned to her.

\- Have you seen this button, Miss Bennet? he asked.

\- Yes, she said, as her face was taking the hardness of the ice. It belongs to Giles Dutton. Moreover, the initial corresponding thereto. I hast seen on his sleeves. She was a little embarrassed to say this in the presence of the father of the culprit. But she had no intention of lying in order to protect it. The men appeared shocked, especially Mr Dutton.

\- This is the man you suspect, Lily? asked his father.

\- Yes, replied the girl. I noticed some of his eyes on Lydia and Kitty. But I did not pay much attention because he was not allowed to come to Longbourn. Mr Dutton looked terribly shocked by the accusation brought against his son. But it seemed quite incapable of protesting. No doubt he knew it would be useless.

\- You'll have to ask him, said Sir William. We can not take the risk he ran. I think that now you can bring the body back to Longbourn, Mr. Dutton.

He nodded and looked at the man with compassion. Discovering that his son had become a murderer must have been a terrible shock to him. Mr Bennet thought he could have avoided doing it to shut Bedlham. But he refused to admit that his son was not normal.

\- I will accompany you in Dutton Castle, Mr Dutton told the doctor. I think you might need me when you get the news to your wife. I fear that the shock is terrible for her.

\- Yes, thank you. I would be relieved to have you.

The two men undertook to transport the girl in the cart. She was wrapped in a blanket and Lily took his handkerchief that he had used to cover the face of Lydia.

\- We will come back, too, Mr Bennet said, turning to his daughter. You will ride with me.

Lily nodded. He climbed onto the saddle and mounted behind her before advancing his mount with a slight heel kick. The dogs began to run in front of them and they began not long before arriving at Longbourn.

Mrs. Bennet was concerned in seeing neither her husband nor her second daughter come and have breakfast in the kitchen. Great gods, but that was going on? This expectation was very stressful for her who had not forgotten the event that nearly cost the life of his daughter.

Mr Bennet dismounted and helped his daughter to go down. Their serious face both made it clear to Mrs Bennet that there had been an extremely serious event.

\- My God, my friend, what's going on, my friend? she asked. See you, you would think that someone died.

\- You do not think so right. This is indeed the case.

\- What do you mean ? Who is dead ?

\- Lydia Dutton. She was murdered by his own brother.

Mrs. Bennet raised his hand to his mouth.

\- My God ! How awful !

She was shocked by the news, but regaining control of herself, she turned to her daughter:

\- How are you affected by this event, Lily?

\- The dogs found the body, Lily replied in a low voice.

\- Oh, my poor darling!

Mrs. Bennet came to take her daughter in her arms. Lily was happy to be in the maternal womb. After a moment, however, she sat up.

\- I'm fine, Mom, she said. And I am pleased that Jane is not present. It would probably be willing to think that there must be an error or that it may be a misunderstanding. But it will be much obliged to see the truth in the face, because Lydia is well and truly dead. This is something she can not deny.

\- Your sister will certainly be upset by such an event.

\- It was predictable, although I did not expect that Lydia gets killed. I saw her run away with rather a talker. But the result is the same. There will be a scandal and Dutton will be shunned and stigmatized. And poor Kitty will suffer. I hope this will be a lesson to his parents and that the monitor and educate better than they have done with the other two.

\- It is hoped, replied Mrs. Bennet. But I am not optimistic.

The prediction of Lily just proved. This event caused a real scandal. Giles Dutton escaped the noose because he was declared insane, but he was sentenced to be locked up for life Bedlham. The Dutton, who were already not very loved, were shunned by respectable families. And even Phillips, who lived in Meryton, suffered the same fate.

Nobody ever knew with whom Lydia had an appointment, that night. The culprit was careful not to condemn. Even Lily, with his usual perspicacity, failed to discover it. It remained a mystery. Suspicion focused on the militia officers, but as they left soon after, they found it impossible to try to discover the truth.


End file.
